Sacrifice
by Aquamirra.chan
Summary: “I’m not a whore! I just give men what they want and in return they give me what I need, money!” Her eyes widened as Sasuke smirked. “I must admit, you make a really good spy. I almost fell for it, but you have to work harder than that. SakSas
1. Caught

A/N…**no this isn't the sequel to "Revenge vs. Love,"** (I'm still writing it) this is just a random fanfic that I though of this morning --. I thought that it would be interesting to write so here it is…enjoy…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I wished I owned Itachi since he's a beauty XD

"_Do I have to repeat myself, Uchiha-san? If you want to have me, you have to pay." _

"_Cut the crap, Sayuri. You're nothing but a whore and a-"_

"_Uchiha-san, I told you before, I'm not a whore! I just give men what they want and in return they give me what I need, money!" _

"_And secret information? Basically all those guys you slept with gave you some valuable information that a spy would want." _

_Her eyes widened. Sasuke gave her a malevolent smile. He lifted her chin and pulled her face close to his. He looked deeply into her sky blue eyes. Slowly Sasuke pulled out a kunai knife and held it to her neck. _

"_This was a very dangerous and risky job," Sasuke whispered. "Not only am I surprised that you came alone but I'm also surprised that you would go so far to get me back." _

"_I don't understand what you're talking about." _

"_You don't? I must admit, you make a really good spy. I almost fell for it, but you have to work harder than that."_

"_I-I'm not a spy!!!" _

"_Hmm, I know Naruto isn't gay, so the only person who would recklessly go after me like this is-"_

"_How many times do I have to tell you?! I'm not a-" _

_Sasuke made a couple of hand signs and jabbed his finger on her forehead. She winced in pain and reached into her kimono. _

"_Release!" Sasuke yelled, but nothing happened. _

_She looked at him wide eyed, but then started to calm down. Was there still time? Could she still get out alive? She bit her lip to stay calm and try to come up with a plan. She looked at Sasuke who was looking at his hand. At first, his face held a little confusion but then it turned to anger. Sasuke then started to perform another hand sign. She looked at him in fear. She recognized the hand signs. She began to back up but Sasuke had cornered her to a wall. She looked around for an escape route but it was too late. Sasuke grabbed her face and slammed her head against the wall. White lights popped around her eyes. She grabbed his wrist, trying to get him to let go. _

"_RELEASE!" Sasuke shouted and she started to scream in pain. _

_Pain, that was all she felt. Her face was on fire, her cheeks were throbbing, and her long blue hair felt like it was being torn out. She screamed louder and louder but Sasuke ignored her, squeezing her face even tighter instead. Finally he dropped her to the floor. She fell on her hands and knees and started to choke. _

"_So, did figure out what you were going to do when you get caught Sayuri?" Sasuke smirked as he observed her. _

_Her short pink hair hung down her face. She spat out blood and tried to catch her breath. As she slowly lifted her head, he met pale green eyes. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. She took deep breaths and she slowly got up. She shook her head and started to put on black gloves. _

"_So what are you going to do, Sayuri." Sasuke smirked again as he stepped back to give her room. _

_She glared at him and slowly began removed her kimono. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow and he got into his fighting stance. She took one last deep breath and threw her kimono off. Sasuke smiled. She wore a red tank top with black, shorts. She took held up the kunai knife and got in her own fighting position._

"_You want to fight me?" Sasuke called._

"_Sasuke!" She cried. _

_I will bring you back... _

_She charged at him and Sasuke couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he prepared for her attack. He was curious to see if she had gotten stronger. _

_Let's see if you improved, Sasuke thought as she threw the kunai knife at him._

_"Entertain me...Sakura-chan." _

TBC

A/N: That's it!!. I should be able to finish this soon, I want this no more than 5 chapters! Anyway for those who are confused, you find out what happens in the next chapter. Hope you liked it


	2. Mission

A/N: Yea!! Thanks 4 the reviews !! Ok here's chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, but I own my dreams

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura gasped. "What's wrong?"

"…I don't think you should take this mission." Tsunade mumbled.

"Why? Yeah we know where they are now but, we need to get as much information as we can about them."

"If you're caught-"

"I won't get caught! You said you have a very difficult jutsu that can change my appearance!"

"We're dealing with Orochimaru! He won't be fooled easily."

Sakura sighed and walked to Tsunade's desk. She placed her hands on it and leaned forward. Tsunade stared at Sakura. Her eyes were filled with determination. Tsunade sighed. She wished she never said anything about the mission. It was too dangerous, too risky and Sakura shouldn't be exposed to something like that.

"Sakura, I'm begging you. Reject your mission." Tsunade said firmly. "I'm saying this as your mentor and as Hokage. Turn down this mission. It's an order!"

"Then I'll go on my own!" Sakura scowled. "I go and I'll bring Sasuke back. I won't let Orochimaru bring me down, and I will bring back information that will be useful for us."

"You have no idea of how to be an effective spy! The only way you might be able to get you information is to-"

"I know…"

Sakura looked away. She backed away a little and continued to stare at the ground. Tsunade stood up from her seat and walked over to Sakura. She looked up and Tsunade and smiled.

"But I don't care." Sakura whispered. "I'm willing to make sacrifices…for him."

"…even if it means selling yourself to other men?" Tsunade whispered.

"If I sneak around the lair to get info, they'll kill me before I can say anything."

Tsunade sighed and walked back to her desk. It was obvious that Sakura was going to go to Orochimaru's hideout, whether she had permission or not. Tsunade looked at Sakura and pulled out glass vile filled with a red liquid.

"I don't want to send you alone." Tsunade called.

"But if I go with anyone else, it'll look more suspicious." Sakura called back, staring at the glass vile. "Is that it?"

"Yes. This with a very complicated jutsu will transform you. I warn you though, it will be painful."

"I'm ready."

Tsunade nodded and started making difficult hand signs that Sakura couldn't exactly follow. Without warning, Tsunade held Sakura's face with one hand and squeezed. Sakura's eyes widened in shock and her face immediately started to burn. Her eyes watered. It felt like they were being pulled out. It felt as if her hair was forcing itself out of her scalp. Her cheeks were scorching. It was too much. It was too much. Sakura cried out and grabbed Tsunade's hand. She felt all sorts of pressure on her ears. Finally, Tsunade let go and Sakura fell to the floor, twitching. Tsunade stepped back and Sakura stared at her clenched hands, stunned.

"Hmm, not bad." Tsunade called as Sakura slowly looked up at her. "I don't think anyone will recognize you like that."

Sakura felt something warm down her back. She reached out and touched something smooth and soft. Sakura brought it to her face and saw that she was holding her hair. It was light blue and really long. Sakura stared at in shock. The jutsu, it worked. It was perfect. Tsunade laughed. Sakura looked at her in confusion.

"You're hair," Tsunade smiled. "It matches you eyes."

"My eyes are blue?" Sakura asked. "So I look nothing like Sakura Haruno?"

"Not at all."

"…Well, her face hasn't changed." Shizune called. All eyes were on her. "Uh…what I mean is…her face, it's still the same. She just has different color eyes and hair."

"Well, they still won't recognize me!" Sakura called. "Alright then, I'll get ready for the mission."

Tsunade didn't respond. Sakura ran out and headed to her house to pack up. As she ran outside, she stared at the Konoha gates. She smiled to herself headed off to her house. She was going to bring Sasuke back. She had a second chance. Sakura ran faster. She wasn't going to fail. Nothing was going to stop her.

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered. "I'm taking you home, and you're staying with us…with me…"

* * *

"So how far is the lair from here?" Sakura called.

Sakura, Lee, Ten Ten, and Neji were headed to Orochimaru's lair. They had been traveling for a couple of days and Sakura started to get restless.

"It's about a four day travel...at least that's what Tsunade said." Ten Ten replied.

"Sakura, are you sure you want to do this mission?" Lee asked blushing. "I think it's a bad idea. You're going by yourself, you have no one to protect you, there's no communication and-"

"Lee, I'll be fine." Sakura smiled. "I know what I'm doing. Don't worry about me."

"How can I not…"

Sakura didn't respond. Instead she picked up her pace. She was nervous about going to the lair but she wasn't about to let fear and anxiety stop her. Sakura bit her lip and continued to move. She knew if she slowed down, she would start to have second thoughts. She couldn't let anything stop her. She had to clear her head and let go of all apprehensions.

However Sakura couldn't help but wonder if it was really worth it. If she was caught, she'd be killed instantly, if not tortured first. Sakura shivered. She knew that it wasn't only physical pain she might have to go through. This mission will lead her into emotional pain as well. First problem, she was going to see Sasuke again. When she saw him, all the pain she suffered when he left would resurface. Sakura closed her eyes and tried to shake away the memories. The next problem was her "job." She was going to be forced to sell herself to all sorts of dirty men. Sakura bit her lip harder. She didn't really want to do it, but she had to, in order to get him back, in order to stop whatever the Akatsuki have planned, in order to prevent Orochimaru from taking over Sasuke's body. They was so much info that she could get, info she could use if she succeeded, _if_ she succeeded. Sakura shivered at the thought. What if Sasuke recognized her? What if the jutsu wore off? What if something went wrong? Would they be merciful enough to just kill her and get it over with, or would it be a slow agonizing execution.

"Sakura-chan? What are you thinking?" Lee called.

"Oh nothing, I just wished we could get to the lair faster." Sakura lied.

"So, you're really excited about this mission…"

"Yeah, not only will I get to see Sasuke-kun, I get to be useful for once!!"

"You're a medicine-nin. You're already useful."

"Uh…beside in the hospital."

Lee smiled and they continued to head to the lair.

* * *

"Well, we're here." Neji replied.

The chuunin looked over at the lair. It was a passage way the went underground. Ten Ten handed Sakura her new clothes. It was a light pink kimono. Sakura smiled and jumped into bushes nearby to change. When she came out, the other chuunin stared at her.

"So uh…do I look like a wonderer?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, but you're too clean and cute." Ten Ten called. "There aren't any villages nearby so you need to get a little dirty…"

Sakura nodded and sat on the ground and started to pat dirt on herself.

"So do remember everything we practice about you as "Sayuri"?" Neji asked.

"Hai (yes)." Sakura smiled. "But I don't want to practice anymore."

"Why?" Lee asked.

"Because, I'll only get more nervous." Sakura admitted as she stood up. "Ten Ten, is this better?"

"Hai!! You look like you traveled for days. So you remember where to put your weapons and everything?"

"Hai."

"You know when Tsunade wants you back?" Lee called.

"Hai!"

"And you know what information we need right?" Neji asked.

"Hai!!"

"Good luck. Come back soon"

"…Hai…"

Sakura waved and headed over to Orochimaru's lair. She took a deep breath, held her head up high and prepared for anything and everything. When she reached the entrance way she looked behind her. The others waved once more, jumped up and headed over to Konoha.

"Here we go…" Sakura whispered as she entered the passage way.

It was dark. At first, Sakura couldn't see anything. She held her hands out in front of her and continued walking until she saw a faint light. Sakura bit her lip once more and headed over toward the light. The silence was deafening. The darkness was blinding. However Sakura still walked toward the dim light.

Finally she reached it. Sakura looked around and saw many openings in front of her. Sakura sighed. She had no idea where to go. At that moment she recalled how she went on a mission with Jirara and Naruto to look for Sasuke. They had to split up and search around the lair but in the end they found nothing since Sasuke and Orochimaru moved. Sakura clutched her shoulders. What if she was in the same situation? What if this mission was just another waste? What if they moved again? Sakura was so consumed in worry and fear that she didn't notice or hear the ninja creep up from the side. A kunai was pressed against her neck and Sakura froze.

"Who are you?" the voice was so cold Sakura almost shivered. Still she recognized it and began to relax a little.

"M-my name is Sayuri Ahihcu."

TBC

A/N: ok!! I hope you all are enjoying this so far. Again thanks for the reviews. Oh peoples, **do you notice anything with Sakura's fake name**? If not I'll tell you in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!!!


	3. Information part I

A/N: …was Sakura's last name that obvious?? Aw…hmmm…maybe I'll have Sasuke pick up on it later on in the story…wow…all of you guys got it… Anyway, yea!!! The reviews!! Thanks so much!!! I'm glad you guys really like it…but…

1. Spoilers in future chapters!! I accidentally ruined just about everything for myself so I know a lot of stuff that happens (which is why I can kind of get away with writing this FF). So just about everything I know and some extra stuff will be in this chapter. 

2. Pairings!!! Yes this is a SasSak fic but I can't have Sakura fool around with Sasuke only, she'd never do her job and she'd get caught faster. So as much as I don't support the pairing in this chapter, I had to deal with it and write it anyway to make it more realistic…

3. This is rated T…but…some stuff might be a little strong…

So other that those things, enjoy!!!

**disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto but you know what!!! I don't want Naruto!!! I want Itachi…and Sasuke…ok I lied…I want Naruto too…sigh…

* * *

"Sayuri Ahihcu?" he asked. 

"H-hai." Sakura answered as she tried to move away. However he pressed the kunai more firmly against her neck.

"Anon (um), what are you doing?" Sakura asked. She wanted to turn around and look at him but she had a feeling that he would kill her before she could do so.

"Why are you here?" His voice was so cold. Sakura nearly shivered.

"I was wondering around the forest for days, you know, since there are no villages around here and I was exhausted. So when I found this place, I thought I would rest up and relax."

"Leave!"

"Nani (what)!! But I just got here!!"

The kunai knife was no longer on her neck. Sakura turned around. He glared at her. His beautiful onyx eyes were colder than ever. Sakura heart froze for a moment. For a second she thought that he had recognized her. Sakura forced herself to smile. He only narrowed his eyes and stared at her grimly.

"Anon…what's your name?" Sakura asked, while thinking "Sasuke Uchiha." "You're very rude but, I forgive you."

Sasuke scowled and crossed his arms. "Don't worry about me." He snapped. "You really should be worried about yourself and…what are you doing?!"

Sakura had taken Sasuke's hand that held the kunai knife and began to pry his fingers loose. Sakura ignored him and continued to pull the kunai knife away. However, Sasuke tightened his grip and snatched his hand away.

"What are you doing?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Are you a ninja?" Sakura asked.

"Answer the question."

"I…I wanted to see your weapon. It looks so cool!! Do you know how to use it?"

"…you never saw a kunai knife before?

"I have, but it was when I was a little girl training to become a ninja."

"A kunoichi?"

"Yeah…"

Sasuke looked her up and down. Sakura smiled and playfully turned around. So far she was pulling things off pretty good. "Sayuri Ahihcu" was supposed to be persistent, curious, light-hearted and naïve about the ninja world. So far, that didn't seem too hard to pull of.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke sighed.

"Heh, you were checking me out so I'd turn around for you so that you can get a 360 view." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. At that moment, they heard footsteps from one of the dark halls. Sakura strained her eyes to see who it was.

"Sasuke? Ha, never knew you'd find such a pretty friend." The boy with round glasses and long silver hair called. The light reflected on his glasses so Sakura couldn't see his eyes.

"She's not my friend!" Sasuke snapped. Sakura pouted. "I found her wondering the halls."

The boy turned to her and Sakura recognized him. She smiled and gave a quick bow. The boy smiled back and he walked up to her.

"Hi, my name is Yakushi Kabuto, are you lost?" He asked.

"No…well I was walking for a couple of days" Sakura answered "I was hoping I could rest here since I couldn't find any villages near by."

"Where are you headed?"

"No where in particular."

"…where did you come from?"

"I don't remember."

"…who are you?"

"Sayuri Ahihcu."

"You didn't get attacked by anyone while you were wondering around the forest?"

"I wouldn't call it an "attack." It was more like I was stopped by different kinds of people."

"…how did you protect yourself?"

"I gave them what the wanted."

"It couldn't have been that simple…"

Sakura looked down at the ground and slightly blushed. Kabuto stared at her; Sasuke stared at the wall, lost in his own little world. Sakura wanted to laugh at him but she resisted.

"It may not be all that simple to you but, it was simple for me." Sakura replied staring at the ground. "They wanted my money. The first time I was stopped, I had to give up all my money. But the other couple of times, I had to give them my body."

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Kabuto responded.

"Sorry? Don't be, it's what I do?"

"…you're a whore?"

"No! I just give men what they want and they give me what I want and need, money."

"So…you sell yourself to people."

"Yes."

Kabuto nodded. Awkward silence followed. Sakura took advantage of that and walked over to Sasuke. Sasuke saw her walk toward him and stared to back away but Sakura threw himself on him before he could get too far. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her cheek against his collar bone. He was so warm.

"Will you be my first session?" Sakura asked in an attempted seducing voice.

"What's that?" Sasuke scowled.

Sakura smiled and pressed herself against him. Sasuke glared at her. Sakura ignored him and leaned toward his ear.

"Well, I call them sessions…I don't know why, but I do. Anyway it's a date, a date where I'm all yours and you can do whatever you want to me. Interested?"

"No, I don't even know you."

"So? You look like you're 15, my age!! It will make me really _really_ happy if you're my first."

"I don't care, let _go_ of me."

Sakura groaned and got off him. Kabuto smiled and placed his hands in his pockets. He slowly walked up to her. Sakura was devastated. She really didn't want to do this, especially with Kabuto. She knew what he was going to ask and she had no choice but to accept. However, Kabuto works with Orochimaru which means he had a lot of useful information. He was someone she needed to be with. Sakura glanced at Sasuke. He was also someone that could provide her with a lot of information. She knew that Sasuke was training with him. He should have as much valuable info as Kabuto, if not more. Those were the two that she needed to be with the most. Sakura gave Kabuto a small smile. She was really hoping that Sasuke would agree to go with her but then again, why would he? She was Sayuri, a girl he never even heard of. He wasn't the type to fool around with other girls, so why should Sayuri be special enough to have him. Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at it and saw Kabuto smiling down on her. It wasn't a warm smile. His face looked dark and the way he smiled, it was sinister.

"How much is a full night?"

"75 dollars." Sakura responded. There was a hint of disappointment in her voice but it seemed like no one picked up on it.

"Ok, I'll see you tonight. Sasuke, be nice for once and show her a room that isn't taken."

"Why don't you do it?!" Sasuke snapped.

"Stop being sour and show me a room." Sakura laughed as she pulled his arm.

She picked up her stuff and let Sasuke lead the way into a one of the dark paths. After walking in darkness for a couple of minutes, dim lights stared to appear. Minutes later, they came across a hall that was lit by various torches. They walked in silence. Sakura couldn't think of anything to say. She wanted to say something but nothing good or interesting crossed her mind. Finally Sasuke stopped in front of a door.

"Is this…"

"Here's you room." Sasuke interrupted. "Have fun."

Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around him again. Sasuke scowled and tried to shake her off.

"Get off of me! You're so annoying!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura didn't say anything. Instead she held onto to him, absorbing his warmth. It's been so long since she seen him. She wanted to hug him, hold him more than anything. Sasuke growled and tried to shake her off her again but Sakura continued to hold on to him. She smile; she didn't realize how much she had really missed him.

"What do you want!" Sasuke snapped.

"I want to know your name and I want a session with you." Sakura smiled.

"No and NO!"

"I won't charge you, and I won't tell anyone."

"You're a whore!"

"I told you I'm not a whore."

"You sell you're body. You must be dirty if you throw yourself over every guy you find…"

"Cute? Hot?"

"…Yeah, that" Sasuke scowled slightly blushing. "I don't to have to deal with anyone like that."

Sakura held him tighter but finally let go. Sasuke glared at her and started to walk away. Sakura smiled and walked into her room and closed the door. She threw her bag to the side and sighed. She stared at the dim ceiling. Her room was lit by another torch.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered as she closed her eyes. "I was hoping that you'd be my first…"

* * *

"So are you ready?" Kabuto asked. Sakura thought as she sat next to him. 

"I've been waiting, Yakushi-san" Sakura whispered seductively.

"You can call me Kabuto," He whispered as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Sakura blushed and took a deep breath. She prepared herself mentally for what was about to happen. Kabuto moved closer to her. Sakura closed her eyes and froze when Kabuto firmly kissed her. He pushed himself against her and his hand went inside her kimono. After exploring various places Kabuto, pulled away from her lips and attacked her neck. Sakura held his head and stared at the ceiling.

"D-do you want some sake?" Sakura asked. She had to use something to get information out of him.

"Yeah." Kabuto called as he kissed her neck.

He pulled away and Sakura poured sake into a small cup. He reached for it but Sakura stopped him. Slowly she dipped all her fingers in the sake and held them up to Kabuto. Kabuto greedily licked all her fingers and bit down on her index. Sakura forced herself to laugh and she dipped her fingers in the sake again. As Kabuto and licked her fingers, Sakura took a sip, and it tasted horrible. She was about to take more but Kabuto took the pitcher out of her hand and he drank the rest. Kabuto gave her another sinister smile and he pulled her closer to him. Sakura closed her eyes as he planted another kiss on her. He ran his hands down her long hair and kissed her neck again. Sakura gasped when he bit her and tugged her hair. Kabuto pulled away again and kissed her once more. Sakura assumed that he had his own routine when it came to these things.

"Now we really have fun, Sayuri-san." Kabuto whispered as he took off his glasses.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and slid the kimono down to forearms, revealing her bare shoulders and some of her chest. Sakura was holding her elbows so she was really preventing it from falling any further. Kabuto gently pushed Sakura onto the floor and he got on top her. He attacked her collar bone and he pulled her hands way from her shoulders.

"S-so, Kabuto-san, can I know a little about my date?" Sakura asked.

Kabuto laughed, and kissed her firmly again.

"Can I make you mine first?"

"Yes…have fun."

Kabuto opened the kimono all the way. He stared at her, absorbing her beauty. He lowered himself on her again and kissed her ear.

"I know you wanted to go with Sasuke first," Kabuto began. "But I bet I'm way better than he is."

Sakura thought. She fought herself to keep from laughing. 

"I'm sure you are." Sakura smiled.

"You don't seem to believe me."

I don't…loser.

"Then I guess I have to prove it to you."

Sakura burned as she felt a hand graze her thigh. She closed her eyes and Kabuto kissed her body. Sakura started to prepare herself for what was about to happen again. She was so busy concentrating on what to say and how to act that she didn't even realize Kabuto had stopped.

"Sayuri-san?" Kabuto asked.

"Hai?" Sakura whispered.

"How long have you been selling yourself."

"…I don't know…for awhile, why?"

"If that's the case, why are you a virgin?"

Sakura froze. Chills ran down her spine. she immediately felt cold, and it wasn't because of the lack of clothes. She sat up and realized that Kabuto was staring at her. Sakura swore in her head. She completely forgot that her virginity could give her away. Sakura blushed and looked away.

"Well?" Kabuto asked. There was a tint of anger and suspicion in his voice.

Sakura closed her eyes and thought of a legitimate excuse.

"I'm a virgin because…I didn't want to loose it yet." Sakura mumbled.

"Yet…you sell yourself." Kabuto stated, staring at her through narrow eyes.

"Kabuto-san, there are other ways of giving men pleasure."

"Like what?"

"Think about it…what would you want you if she wouldn't let you do it? What would you want to do with a girl?"

"…show me what you did."

"…if you wish…"

"And then can I claim you? All of you?"

"Yes…truthfully I was waiting until I was 16 to agree to let a man take me completely, but…I guess it is weird for someone like me to be a virgin…"

"…so, let's get stared."

Sakura nodded and pulled all her long blue hair to the side of her shoulder. She knelt down and forced herself to smile. She was really going to hate this mission. She was beginning to forget why she volunteered. Was seeing Sasuke really worth all this? Kabuto looked at her and smiled even wider when he realized what Sakura was up to. She pulled him closer to her and leaned toward his ear.

"Let's begin." Sakura whispered.

* * *

A/N: I am so SORRY!! I was wrote this part days ago but I planned on adding more. The thing is, I don't normally like/read long chapters unless it's a really good. So I decided to post the first part of this chapter now and the second part later…so sorry for not updating earlier...but i'll tell u a secret... 

**reviews **makes a happy writer which** equals** more motivation which leads to **faster upadates**...

So other than that, I am hating Kabuto right now X(…

Thanks for reading -

PEOPLES I WANT TO CHANGE THE TITLE!! IT'S GOING TO BE CALLED "**_Sacrifice"_** SINCE I REALIZED THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO WITH BETRAYAL...


	4. Information part II

A/N: Wow…all of you want to kill Kabuto right now…I have no problem with that, lol. Thanks for the reviews!! Oh for those who are confused, this used to be called "Betrayal" (I changed the name a couple days after I updated)

So here's part two!! Enjoy!! SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER O.O. IF U DON'T WANT TO READ I'LL WARN YOU WHEN IT BEGINS

Disclaimer: I don't like Kabuto right now…he'll gain my respect back when I see him get beat up

Sakura stared at the ceiling, her eyes wide. Kabuto was resting on her chest catching his breath. How could she do something like that? It was…horrible. She hated every second of it. Was it because she had no feelings for Kabuto whatsoever? Was it because she felt dirty and used? Was it because he wasn't Sasuke?

Sakura slowly pushed Kabuto off her. She wanted to drain as much info out of him as possible and leave. Kabuto rolled off her and chuckled.

"Wow," Kabuto smiled. "I had my doubts but…I guessed you proved me wrong…if you want we can do it again."

"…I…I'm yours for the night Kabuto-san, you can do whatever you please." Sakura whispered. "Oh but I do have a request."

"What is it?"

"Can you tell me a little about yourself?"

"Heh, are you curious about all your dates?"

"Hai, most of the men that I sleep with have a very interesting past or…I don't know they're just interesting."

"…I see."

Kabuto pulled Sakura closer to him and nibbled on her ear. Sakura closed her eyes and waited for the whole thing to end. Kabuto smirked, enjoying her taste he bit down a little harder. Sakura let put a small gasp. Kabuto laughed and drank a little more sake.

"I'm a spy." Kabuto whispered heavily in her ear.

"Really? That's so cool!" Sakura replied. "When was the last time you spied on someone?"

"Hm, I don't really know, I think about a year ago."

"What were you trying to do?"

"I was supposed to get as much information I can about Sasuke Uchiha and I helped plan the attack on Konoha."

"Sasuke Uchiha? You mean that's the same boy that I…"

"Hit on? Yes."

"What did you want to use him for?"

"I could really care less about that arrogant-"

"Kabuto-san…"

"Oh sorry, anyway my master wants his body."

"…You're master…doesn't like women?"

"NO! Sasuke has the sharnigun and my master wants it for himself. Orochimaru performs this forbidden jutsu to take over other peoples bodies. However, he can only do it every three years. Sasuke was supposed to be taken over by Orochimaru a year and half ago but he didn't reach Orochimaru in time."

_Thank goodness, _Sakura thought. _So far he's telling me things I already know, I need to…I have to get more stuff out of him!_

"Anon, Kabuto-san? Do you plan on attacking that place again?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Which one?" Kabuto yawned.

"The place where Uchiha-san is from."

"…yes…no….I don't know really, we're still debating it. The thing is the Akatsuki might do it for us."

_Bingo, now we're getting somewhere_ Sakura smiled.

(**A/N: Spoilers start now, skip down to the first line break if you don't want to read them) **

"The Akatsuki? Who are they?" Sakura asked.

"They're a criminal organization. It's made up of no more than ten people. Orochimaru used to be part of the Akatsuki but he left."

"Why?"

"…He tried to take over Itachi's body with that forbidden jutsu, but Itachi paralyzed him and disengaged his hand. He left shortly after."

"Are the Akatsuki after him?"

"Yes, they been after him for awhile, but now they think he's dead."

"…do you know what the Akatsuki are doing now?"

Kabuto smiled, it was so sinister that Sakura shivered in his arms.

"Well from what I heard, they're after the Biju."

"The Biju?"

"The tailed-beast, like… the nine-tailed fox"

_Naruto?_

"…what do they want to do with the Biju?"

"What everyone else wants, they want to use them as weapons."

_They're after Naruto? They going to use him as a weapon?_

"Have they collected any?"

"Aa, Sayuri-chan, I don't want to talk anymore."

"Eh? Oh sorry."

Kabuto smirked and rolled on top of Sakura. Kabuto leaned down and attacked her neck once more. Sakura held his head and stared at the ceiling. It was a start but, she needed a lot more information before she would be able to leave.

* * *

"So this is the girl?"

"Pretty sexy too."

"How much?"

Sakura laughed nervously. She was sitting in one's guys lap and the rest were looking at her greedily. She didn't know why she agreed to hang out with them that night. Sakura looked around. It was a big corridor filled with torches. She, along with four other men, was sitting at a wooden table. The more she looked around, the more eerie she felt. As the men were talking she thought if how she got there in the first place…

"_Hey hotshot!" _

_Sakura turned to a young man with long brown hair. _

"_I'd like a date after breakfast."_

"_Sorry, but I don't hold sessions right after I eat." Sakura smiled. _

"_Ok…when can I have one?" _

"…_in two hours."_

"_Then I'll see you." _

_At that moment, the other guys jumped up and crowded around her, asking for sessions. Sasuke gave his deadliest glare to those who tried to push him out the way since Sakura was sitting next to him. At first, some backed away, but after awhile they tried to slide between them. Sakura was upset but she made sure not to show it. Sasuke picked up his food and walked over to another area. Sakura watched him and sighed while the rest of the guys tried to get a session with her. It was going to be a long day. As she wrote down whom she was going to be with and where she had to meet them, a couple guys asked her if she would hang out with them that night. Sakura agreed hoping that they would give her as much information she needed. _

As she ate and talked with the four men, she came up with different plans on how to spend the night with Sasuke. As she was pretending to listen to one man she felt a hand slide inside her kimono.

"Excuse me…" Sakura replied as she pulled the hand out, trying to control her anger. "I'd appreciate it if you don't touch me like that."

"Aw come on. You're a whore I know you enjoy it."

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she stared at the man that she was sitting on. He was grinning and he placed his hands in her shoulders.

"I only do that sort of stuff when I have sessions." Sakura responded as she took a sip of her tea. She didn't feel comfortable at all, so she got up and sat down next to another young man, with short silver hair.

"So, what do we have to do to get you out of you clothes." He asked.

"You want a look?" Sakura lifted an eyebrow. She was tired. She had to deal with horny men all day.

"No…I want a show."

He took Sakura by the shoulders and pulled her against him. He inhaled her scent and hugged her tighter. Sakura wanted to protest. She wanted to punch him over and over but she refrained. She wasn't "Sakura Haruno" she was "Saiyuri Ahihcu" and "Sayuri" was a whore who let men do whatever they wanted to her, no matter how painful it was. She heard the others sniggering. As they moved closer to her, Sakura closed her eyes. All she could do was wait for the whole thing to be over.

* * *

It was so refreshing. The water had washed away all the dirt those horrible men left on her. The most upsetting thing about those guys was how they didn't know ant useful information. She didn't obtain anything from them. However the bath had calmed her, soothed her. She still felt weird but nonetheless, she was clean. Sakura dropped the money off in her room and smiled. She walked down various hallways until she reached a door. True a lot of the information she received from the sessions were repeated but she found out something that could possibly give her the information she could use. He'd be angry but so what. He would just have to deal with it. Sakura took a deep breath and opened the door only to reveal a furious Sasuke.

"Get out of my room!" Sasuke glared at her but Sakura just smiled and pulled her own futon inside to join him.

"Hello Uchiha-san. It's so late; I thought you'd be sleeping." Sakura smiled.

"How did you find my room?!"

"Oh, a certain someone was inspired to tell me."

Sakura smiled and sat down next to him. Sasuke continued to glare at her. Sakura smiled again. She had only one goal. Kiss Sasuke on the cheek. A light blush touched her cheek.

"No." Sasuke called out flatly.

"No what?" Sakura asked.

"I don't want a session."

"Ok, heh, if you want to know the truth, neither do I."

"Then why are you here!"

"I wanted to talk to you, Uchiha-san."

"How do you know my name?!"

"So rude and abrupt! Kabuto-san told me."

"Why was I part of you're conversation?"

"Why are you interrogating me?"

"Answer the question!"

"I don't know!"

Sasuke scowled and crossed his arms. Sakura laughed. He looked so cute.

"Get out of my room." Sasuke called.

"Please! I want to talk to you." Sakura sighed.

"There are 50 other guys in this place, why me!"

"I don't want a session and I want to talk to someone my age."

Sasuke glared at her again. Sakura returned it with a smile. As she made herself comfy, Sasuke scowled at the fact that he was sharing a room with her. Sakura could help but laugh. She rolled on her stomach and rested her head on her arms, gazing at the man she had loved for so many years.

"…so do you like it here?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Sasuke glowered.

"Why did you leave?"

"Leave?"

"You're village?"

"…why should I tell you?!"

"Why not tell me? It's not like I'm going to tell anyone else."

Sasuke looked at her and rested in his own futon. He stared at the ceiling and sighed. Sakura patiently waited for an answer.

"…I…Orochimaru promised to give me more power if I joined him." Sasuke confessed.

"You couldn't obtain power from your village?" Sakura whispered.

"…no, even the biggest loser, my own teammate, who was always trying to keep up with me, was getting stronger than I was."

"…so?"

"So? I have to…never mind, I don't need to explain myself to a whore!"

"Uchiha-san, that was mean! Do plan on returning?"

"…no."

"…why?"

"Why should I? There's no reason to go back?"

"There's has to be some reason, what about your family?"

"I have no family."

"Neither do I, they-"

"Don't compare yourself to me!"

"…what about friends."

"…I broke all my relationships with my friends when I left."

"If they really care about you, then they won't give up until you return."

Sasuke didn't say anything. Instead he continued to stare at the ceiling.

"…let's move on to a lighter topic." Sakura smiled.

"Go to sleep." Sasuke mumbled.

"Is there anyone special in your life?"

"No."

"Is there someone who likes you?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me about her?"

"It's all the girls in Konoha."

Sakura sweat-dropped.

"Anyone that catches your eye?" Sakura attempted again.

Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye. She knew she was playing a dangerous game with those questions but at that moment she didn't care. Maybe should just give herself away. Then there wouldn't be any sessions, but then she'd get killed. Sakura closed her eyes. Sasuke, as good as it was to see him again, she wish she never took the mission. The sessions, they left her feeling dirty, even though she took a nice long bath, she still felt strange.

"You remind of my teammate?" Sasuke sighed.

"Really…" Sakura smiled. _Not good. _

There was an awkward silence, Sasuke was staring at the ceiling and Sakura was looking at him. She knew that he was aware of her watching him but she didn't care anymore. He looked so cute just looking at nothing in particular. At that moment Sakura realized his guard was down. It was the perfect time to have a little fun with him. She smiled evilly and quickly leaned toward him. Sasuke saw her move from the corner of his eye but it was too late. Sakura pecked him on his warm smooth cheek. Sakura laughed when she saw his bewildered reaction. She curled up in her futon and yawned, mission success.

"GET OUT!" Sasuke yelled. "Get out of my room right now!"

"Aw, Uchiha-san, I'm comfy." Sakura giggled.

"Get out of my room!!"

"I'm sorry, it just…sorry."

Sakura continued laughing when the soft unwanted blush formed on his cheeks. Sasuke threw the covers off him and stomped over to the laughing Sakura. He wrapped one arm around her back and the other under her knees. As he lifted her up, Sakura wrapped his arms around her neck. Sasuke grumbled as Sakura continued laughing. He kicked open his door and walked into the dim hallway.

"It's not that funny." Sasuke scowled as Sakura wiped away a tear.

"It was…your reaction." Sakura giggled. "It was so funny."

Sasuke scowled once more and dropped her. The plan was to drop her outside of his room and lock her out. However, he guessed she was one step ahead of him. Sakura never let go of Sasuke's neck. So when he dropped her, she took him with her.

Sakura cried out as she hit the floor and when Sasuke fell on top of her. Sasuke swore and began to get up but Sakura still held onto his neck. When he tried to get up, Sakura's arms prevented him. Their faces were inches away. Sasuke wasn't blushing but Sakura could feel the blush creep up from her neck to her forehead.

"Let go." Sasuke responded.

"I…if I do that then you'll lock me outside." Sakura whispered.

"Exactly, let go."

"You'll leave me with the bugs?!"

"And the rats. Let go of me Sayuri!"

"I won't kiss you again. I promise."

"If you're so scared then go to your room!"

"I…don't know where it is from here and I don't want to be…alone."

Sasuke's slightly widened, but it was only for a quick second. He sighed and tried to get up again but wasn't successful.

"Fine" Sasuke growled.

"Yea!! Thank you, Uchiha-san." Sakura smiled as she let go of Sasuke.

She stretched and brushed herself off as she entered the room. She climbed into her futon and yawned. Sasuke climbed into own and went back to staring at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about?" Sakura asked as she rolled on her side.

"I'm wondering if you ever stop talking." Sasuke scowled as he looked at her, eyebrow twitching. Sakura laughed again.

"Why?" he whispered.

"Nani?" Sakura looked at him curiously.

"Why do you remind me of her?"

"…who?"

"My teammate."

_Not good at all. _

"Am I just as pretty as she is?"

"I don't know! Maybe it's because you two have the weirdest hair colors."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. _What's wrong with my hair! _She thought._ It's unique!_

"What color is her hair?" Sakura asked.

"Pink."

"Do you like her?"

"She's a good friend of mine."

_YES!_

"Does she like you?"

"No."

_No way. He can't be as stupid as Naruto when it comes to these things. _

"Not at all?"

"No."

…_he is stupider than Naruto when it comes to theses things. Sasuke! NO!_

"She's completely obsessed with me." Sasuke sighed.

"...don't…don't flatter yourself." Sakura called, her eyebrows twitching.

"It's true."

"Don't get obsession confused with true love."

"It's no matter though. Even if I did plan on returning to Konoha, she'd probably be happily dating someone else. She may be obsessed…in love with me, but she wouldn't wait."

"That's not true!"

Sasuke looked at her again. She looked serious and a little upset.

"How would you know?" Sasuke scowled.

"Uchiha-san, I may be a whore, but I do know how to love." Sakura continued. "If she really is "obsessed" with you, then she'll wait. She'll always wait, even when she's an old lady dying in bed!"

"Why would she waste her life like that?!"

"Because she loves you! If she loves you so much, she won't consider waiting for you wasting her time."

Sasuke looked at her for a little longer then went back to staring at the ceiling. Sakura gulped pulled the covers over her head. Maybe she should have kept quiet.

"Are you waiting?" Sasuke whispered.

"For what?" Sakura asked.

"For your love?"

"…yes. And I'll always wait for him. He's the only one that can save me from…this hell."

Sakura sighed. She wished she had never brought up the conversation. It was a huge risk. Sasuke, he wasn't stupid. If she had let her guard for too long, he would figure out who she was.

"Ahihcu…"

"Hmm?" Sakura yawned. Fatigue was slowing caving in on her.

"Nothing, it's just a weird last name."

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to choose that name, even though the others didn't pick up on it. Sakura yawned. She smiled at the fact that she was happy when she was with him.

"Good night, Uchiha-san" Sakura whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Hn."

_Sasuke-kun, I'll never forget about you. I'll always be waiting, and when you do come back, I'll be the first to say… _

"_Welcome home" _

A/N:…Sasuke didn't talk too much did he? Anyway confession, I told myself I would update until I had 35 reviews, so sorry for taking so long, but I promise, no more quotas. Now I'll update…soon?? Idk.

Anyway I hoped you liked it


	5. Misery

A/N: Ok, this is a repost. Thank you all for commenting on the end. I've been thinking about it and, you're right, it was confusing and random. Thanks for not flaming me for it. So now, the ending is different. The changes start after the last line break (for those who read this chapter already). Once again thank you so much for letting me know.

For those who have not read this chapter yet, then enjoy

_**This chapter has strong adult content, you have been warned**_.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, but I own Sasuke in my dreams - and he's…Sasuke.

Sakura woke up feeling weird once again. She looked over to where Sasuke lay. He was staring at the ceiling again, however he had an irritated look. Sakura held her head and sat up.

"It wasn't me." He told her flatly.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura groaned. For some reason she felt cranky.

Sasuke scowled and placed his hand on his neck. Sakura blinked in confusion but she turned around and slid her kimono down to he elbow. Sakura's eyes widened. Her collar bone and various parts of her chest were bright red. Sakura blushed and turned over to Sasuke.

"I thought you didn't want a-"

"I said it wasn't me!" Sasuke growled.

Sakura pulled up her kimono, slightly taken aback. She wasn't expecting an outburst like that.

"Uchiha-san?" Sakura whispered.

"Did you tell anyone where my room is?!" Sasuke growled.

"N-no…"

"I don't want people coming in and out of my room!"

"I didn't tell anyone."

Sasuke gave her and irritated look then pulled the covers off him. Sakura stood up and money fell out her kimono. Sasuke looked at the money then at her. Sakura looked away, feeling embarrassed. As she bent down to pick up the money, she noticed a note folded inside on of the bills. She opened it, read it and dropped the money. Sasuke looked at her again, still irritated. However when he saw he terrified expression, his body took over and took the note out of her hands. Sasuke lifted his eyebrow as he read the note.

_Delicious, absolutely delicious. Forgive me for intruding on your date but I wanted to see you for myself. I couldn't help but see how you tasted but I'm sure the money I gave you will make up for it. I'd like a session with you, and I'll make sure you're awake this time. I'll look forward to it._

"What's the big deal?" Sasuke asked as he crumbled the note.

"What's the big deal?" Sakura asked, her voice rising. "Somebody just comes in just comes in and does what he wants with me! I'm not something to…to feast on! I'm not something to eat!!"

"But you're a whore." Sasuke replied calmly.

"So!"

"So, technically you can't care what people do to you. That what happens when you're a whore…you're new to this aren't you?"

"No, and I'm someone who gives-"

"You're a whore! I don't know why you deny it nor do I care, but that's what you are."

Sakura glared at Sasuke before she took up her money and walked out his room. She didn't want to think of herself that way, a whore. The word itself, it sounded so low, so dirty, and maybe even…desperate. Was she desperate?? She couldn't be. No, she wasn't desperate at all. It was just another mission that someone needed to do. When she volunteered for the mission, she knew that things would be hard. She'd know that she was going to have to sacrifice part of herself. She glanced over to where Sasuke was. He closed his bedroom door and walked down the hallway. Sakura paused, wondering if he was going to say something. He didn't say a word. His eyes never met hers. He just walked past her in a nonchalant manor with his hands in his pockets. Sakura looked at the ground and slowly followed.

She did it to be with him. She took on the mission in hopes of seeing him, being with him, possibly…loving him. Sakura had the feeling that he was lonely, which was why he didn't try too hard to kick her out last night. Even though he would never admit it, she knew Sasuke was feeling lonely and that he was suffered every single day because of it. His family, his friends, they were all gone. It's a scary thought, to be completely alone. How was he able to stand it? The only thing that must have kept Sasuke going, kept him from breaking down is his hatred for his brother. Revenge must have been the only thing that would drive him to continue to stay in that dull damp place. Sakura didn't want him to be alone. She didn't want him to suffer anymore. She wanted him to be…happy, for once. He was happy in Konoha, wasn't he? He had to be, he had people who cared for him there. The only problem was he felt that Konoha was too weak to give him the power that he wanted, not needed, wanted.

As Sakura followed him, she could help but wonder if being him again was worth selling herself. She constantly felt dirty and used. She knew that this feeling wasn't going to go away for awhile. Sakura took a deep breath and continued walking.

"S-…Uchiha-san, are you happy here?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke hesitated. When Sakura was by his side he looked at her. Even though his face was blank his eyes seemed to flicker with an unknown emotion.

"What does it matter to you?" Sasuke growled after awhile of silence.

"I'm just curious." Sakura whispered. "I've been here for only a couple days and I'm…I hate it here."

"Then leave."

"…I rather be here than deal with those bandits. It's nice to sleep in a warm place."

Sasuke shrugged and began walking again. Sakura sighed and followed him. When they entered the area where breakfast was held, men immediately attacked her, asking her for sessions. Sakura pulled out a piece if paper and began to write down her schedule. It was the same thing, over and over. She wasn't sure how much more she could take.

* * *

It had been days since she received any useful information. The one who wrote her the note on the night she spent with Sasuke never paid her a visit. Sakura looked at the sky. The clouds covered the glowing stars she had longed to see. The only time she was really able to go outside was when she took a bath. By harsh experiences, she had learned that the best time to take baths was when it was completely silent in the halls and when it was still pitch black in the morning. Sakura sat in the warm water. After a week of dealing with sessions she had giving up scrubbing herself to the point she nearly scratched her skin off. No matter how long she took a bath, no matter how much she scrubbed herself, she still felt nasty. It surprised her that men still wanted her. For some reason they couldn't get enough of her. She didn't understand though. That feeling, she hated it. She wanted to get rid of it but she couldn't. It felt like it would never go away. She felt so nasty that she no longer considered having a session with Sasuke. She was too filthy for him. She longer wanted to touch him; she could no longer touch him. One touch from her would make him dirty. She didn't want him to be dirty; he should be clean…nice, clean and beautiful, like always. 

She hated it all. The only time she went outside was to take a bath. Other than that, she had to deal with the damp dull rooms, the cold dim hallways that were only lit up by torches and the constant smell of blood and sweat. It was so dim and dark. She longed to see the sun. She longed to go back to Konoha, where she was happier than she was here. In Konoha, only a couple people knew how she really felt. Naruto would have picked up on her emotions immediately but he was training with the perverted Sanin. Only her family and possibly Ino knew how she felt. She was depressed. Sasuke left her, he had left all alone. She wanted to come with him; she would do anything for him, no matter how ridiculous a request was. All she wanted was to be with him. As the days past, she longed to hear his voice, see his beautiful face, possible feel his warm, soft skin. He had left her in despair. Now, she was finally with him. She was able to see him, talk to him, spend the night with him but, she was more depressed here than she was back at home. Was being Sasuke worth taking this mission?

Sakura cupped her hands together and slowly dipped them in the water. As the water filled her hands she sensed someone's presence near the bath. It was an open air bath so anyone could easily see her. Sakura grabbed her towel off the boulder in the middle of the bath and wrapped it around herself. She hid behind the boulder and held her breath. All she could do was hope that the person didn't sense her.

She heard footsteps and a door sliding open. There were more footsteps then it sounded as if someone was walking on water. Sakura closed her eyes and she heard the footsteps get closer and closer.

"…I didn't know you were here…"

Sakura opened her eyes. She recognized the voice and peeked behind the boulder. Sasuke was looking at her. His towel covered around his waist. Sakura gave him a small smile and stood up.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave now." Sakura whispered. She was too sickening to stay with him.

Sasuke looked at her as she past him. She never looked back. She stepped out the water and headed inside.

"Sayuri,"

Sakura paused.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I needed a bath." Sakura replied "Why are you here at this time of night?"

"…before you came here…I…had my doubts about the guys."

Sakura looked at him then nodded. Sasuke scowled and crossed his arm across his chest.

"I really meant why are you staying with all of us? Why did you come to this lair?"

"…I need money…"

Sakura slid opened the door and headed toward her room. She was feeling tired and was in desperate need for rest. When she reached her room and wrapped herself in her futon, she suddenly felt a strong urge to go back and take another bath. She was feeling so disgusting. It was like she hadn't bathed in weeks. Sakura sat up and looked at her collar bone. It was bright red due to various men necking and touching her. She looked at her pale arm. It was paler than usually. She felt so dreadful and nasty. She wanted the water to cleanse her but it was starting to seem futile. No matter how long she bathed, she always felt the same, filthy, ugly and used.

* * *

More days had passed. Sasuke would talk to her every now and then. The men in the lair never got tired of her. She was always having sessions. Sakura had several more sessions with Kabuto, however most of information that he gave her was repeated. She still needed to know who the Biju were and why the Akatsuki were after them. She refused to leave until she received useful information. There were a couple times where she could have had a session with Sasuke, due to bets and other various factors but she refused. Someone untainted like him should never be with someone so grimy like her. 

Sakura covered herself with the covers. It was cold that night. She had managed to get in an early bath but she still came back dirty, as usual. Sakura blew out the candle but didn't want closed her eyes. For the past couple of nights, she had received nightmares about the sessions. She didn't know why but she did. She was always waking up in cold sweat and she was always out of breath. They started when she refused to have all night sessions. However the nightmares where so terrifying that she was started to reconsider them. Exhaustion was starting to take over her body. Sakura reluctantly closed her eyes and hoped that she wouldn't have another nightmare.

"Sayuri-san."

As soon as she heard his voice, she didn't want to open her eyes. It was somewhat raspy and she didn't recognize it. Sakura slowly opened her eyes. The light from the hallway shined in her pitch black room. Sakura refused to look at the doorway. She felt a strong and malicious presence. Footsteps entered her room. Sakura froze. The figure bent over to where she was and lit the candle. Sakura still refused to look at her costumer. As he closed her door, Sakura finally managed to clear her throat and speak.

"I don't want a session. Please, find me at breakfast tomorrow and-"

"But I want one and I had to wait for days until I was able to see you." The raspy voice called. Sakura still refused to look at the speaker.

"You wrote that note?" she whispered.

"Yes." He answered.

He knelt beside her and took her hair in his hands.

"Such lovely hair." He replied as he sniffed it.

"Thanks" Sakura sighed. "You're not leaving are you?"

At that moment he grabbed her shoulders and sat her up. He turned her around and forced her to face him. As he held her face, Sakura stared into his pale gold ones and her eyes widened in fear. His long jet black hair hung a little past his shoulders. His pale, pale face was grinning at her, in an eerie way. His snake-like eyes were staring into her sky blue ones.

…_Orochimaru…_

"Such a pretty face, I see why they're all over you." Orochimaru hissed.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked making sure she showed no recognition.

"Orochimaru, and this is my lair."

"I see."

Sakura looked at him up and down. He was wearing a purple robe. Surprisingly he was looked, beautiful. His features were scary yet handsome, in a strange kind of way. Orochimaru took Sakura by the shoulders and turned her around. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Sakura took a deep breath as she felt Orochimaru's hot breath on her neck. He shifted them until he was resting against the wall and Sakura was resting against his chest. Orochimaru slid his hands from her waist to her shoulders and slowly slid the kimono down to her elbows. Sakura closed her eyes as Orochimaru kissed her neck. His hands slid to various part of her body.

Sakura's eyes opened immediately when she realized something important. She was with Orochimaru. He knew more information than anyone else knew in that ill-fated place. Sakura lifted her arms and wrapped them around Orochimaru's neck. She could feel a grin spread across his lips as he placed them on her neck. His hands continued to search her body. Sakura shifted uncomfortably.

"Orochimaru-sama, can you tell me a little about YOURSELF."

She lost control. Sakura left go of his shoulders as she involuntarily threw her head back on his broad shoulder. She covered her mouth to prevent the unwanted sounds from escaping her mouth. Orochimaru laughed.

"Sensitive there?" He asked as he slowly moved her hand away from her mouth. "Don't hold back."

Sakura shifted once more but Orochimaru continued to "play" with her. Sakura closed her eyes and held her shoulders as she lost control of her body again. It was then when she realized that she might not get any information from him at all.

She held in the urge to scream. She was tired of this, she couldn't do it anymore. Maybe last nights information was enough. Last night, it was a really rough night but Kabuto had finally told her about the Akatsuki. She knew the names of most of the members and she knew they were after the _jinchūriki _and how to extract the Biju from them. She just needed to know who their next target was. Slowly, her eyes watered as Orochimaru placed her on her back.

"Sayuri-san."

Sakura looked at Orochimaru who was hovering over her.

"Hmm," she whispered. She was exhausted and desperately wanted to get away from him.

Orochimaru's eyes widened. He leaned over her and pushed her long blue bangs away from her face. Her hair was spread out over her head.

"Such lovely hair," Orochimaru hissed as he placed his hand under his eye.

"Thank…you…" Sakura sensed a dangerous aura from him.

_Help…_

"It goes so well with your eyes." he hissed once more.

_Help me…please_

Orochimaru rolled on her and tears rolled down her pale cheeks. She tried to hold them back but they kept on falling. Orochimaru ignored her and resumed searching her body.

"Orochimaru-sama…please…stop." Sakura whimpered as he bit down on the crook of her neck.

"Why? This is what you do." Orochimaru sniggered. "It's been a while since I've been with such a pretty woman. I think the last time I was able to have a little fun with someone so pretty was when I was experimenting on some things."

"W-what kind of experiments?"

"Did you see a mark on Sasuke's neck?"

"H-hai."

"I wanted to see who would live and who wouldn't when they receive one."

Sakura's eyes widened. She was scared before but after hearing those words, she was terrified. Sakura cried as he bit down on her neck again. She was crying uncontrollably. She couldn't stop. Suddenly she felt something warm drip down her neck. She touched the tender spot where he had bit her and observed her fingers. They had blood on them. She looked at Orochimaru in fear as he grabbed her hand. He stuck out his long tongue and greedily licked her fingers clean. Sakura stared at him in disgust. His tongue was…disgusting. Again he attacked her neck and sucked in the tiny drops of blood that resided on her neck. Sakura looked at the ceiling in fear. She wanted to get out of there; she had to get out of there. It was too dangerous for her to stay.

"_**We're dealing with Orochimaru! He won't be fooled so easily**__."_

Chills ran down her spine when she recalled her sensei's words. Was that why he was here? Did he recognize the jutsu? He must have recognized it when he wrote her the note. Terror attacked her and she began to shake vigorously. Orochimaru noticed and held her face. He leaned down and placed his forehead on hers'. Sakura took deep breaths. She didn't want to show her fear but it seemed way too late for that.

"Sayuri-san?" Orochimaru growled.

"H-hai?" Sakura gulped.

"Why are you so afraid?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you so afraid of me? Have you heard of me before?"

"N-no…and I'm not afraid! I-I just don't want another session."

Orochimaru chuckled and placed his hand under his eye again.

"Sayuri-san, I can sense your fear." He hissed.

Sakura involuntarily shivered.

"Tell me, what are you so afraid of?" Orochimaru asked.

Sakura couldn't answer. It was like her voice had abandoned her. Orochimaru smirked.

"Well then, I guess I'll give you something to be afraid of…"

Orochimaru pulled down his eyelid and Sakura screamed once more as she stared into his cold, gold-snake eyes.

Her world was grey and black. All she could hear were shrieks and her own cries for help. Blood was splattered everywhere. Her blood, her cold black blood, splattered on the walls, the floor, and the door. A pool of blood slowly made its way under the door and into the dim hallway. Her eyes could widen no more. She couldn't open her mouth any wider to let the ear-shattering screams out; her pupils could no longer shrink. Someone was standing over her. He was holding a kunai knife covered in blood, her blood. He stood over her and smiled. He eyes were red, bloody red. He dropped the kunai knife and it wedged itself into her forehead. Her whole world shook violently and then it returned back to normal. Sakura found herself against the wall and Orochimaru and Kabuto standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" Orochimaru asked.

Sakura couldn't answer, nor could she move. Her kimono was falling off her shoulders but she was too petrified to try and fix it. Kabuto was staring at her. For some reason he was looking a little nervous.

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto began but Orochimaru held up his hand.

"What are you after?"

Did he really expect her to answer so easily after that illusion? After five agonizing minutes of silence, Kabuto cleared his throat.

"Orochimaru-sama, I don't think she's anyone important."

Orochimaru stared at him then back at Sakura. He smirked and walked up to her. As he pulled her hair he started to snigger.

"Kabuto-san, what are you hiding from me?" Orochimaru smirked.

Kabuto didn't respond. Instead he pulled Sakura closer to him and gave her a sinister look.

"I'll take care of things once we're sure." Kabuto responded.

"…what did you tell her?" Orochimaru asked as he eyed Kabuto suspiciously.

"Nothing important…Orochimaru-sama, how about you and I have a little fun for once. We can give something she can report back."

Orochimaru glared at him for a couple of seconds before he smirked. Sakura, who was aware of the whole thing, tried moving again. She was unsuccessful. Kabuto pulled her on top of him and Orochimaru stood behind them.

"…n-no...stop it…" Sakura whispered as Kabuto pulled her kimono off.

More tears, ran down her face when she realized what was going on. Kabuto gave her another sinister look. She shook her head and cried even harder. She tried to get away, she tried to move away from them but the illusion was still affecting her.

Sakura cried out as she felt Orochimaru's breath in one ear. Tears fell on her arms as Kabuto kissed her other.

(A/N: sorry for the interruption, **Spoilers are in Italics, skip italics if you don't want to read them**)!!

"_I plan to attack Sasuke's village in the near future." Orochimaru hissed._

"_The Akatsuki plan to abduct and seal the __One-Tailed Shukaku_ _located in the village hidden in the sand." Kabuto whispered. _

Sakura slightly gasped when she realized what they had told her. At that moment Kabuto held her face and pushed his lips onto her hers.

She couldn't scream anymore. Her voice had become hoarse. She tried twisting out of their grip but they were too strong, and she was too weak.

* * *

Sakura slowly stumbled out of her room once Orochimaru and Kabuto left. She leaned against the wall to support herself and dragged her futon with her pillow inside down the cold dark hallway. She was in desperate need for a bath but she was too scared since she could encounter someone else on the way. She didn't know why she was even going to _his_ room. It was like her feet had a mind of its own. Maybe it was because she felt a little safer around him. Sakura looked behind her; she never wanted to go back to sleep in her own room. Tears ran down her face as images of what Kabuto and Orochimaru did to her replayed themselves. The illusion of Sasuke slaughtering her caused her to shiver in terror. However, she was still heading towards his room. Again, she wasn't sure why but she kept walking. 

She couldn't go back to Konoha immediately. If she went too soon she could be killed. However, the information she found out, it was so important. It was something that had to get reported. Sakura knew what Kabuto's and Orochimaru's plan was. No, they weren't sure if she was a spy or not. They told her that information to test her. It wasn't going to work. Sakura looked down the hallway in misery. Due to the test, it would be stupid of her to leave right away. No, she had to wait a least another week, maybe even two. The information though, could wait another week? It was something that needed to get reported right away.

At last she reached his room. Sakura took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. As she slowly stumbled inside, Sasuke scowled at her and opened his mouth to say something. However, when he saw her tear streaked face he stopped. Sakura didn't say anything. She pulled her futon inside his room and threw it right next to him. Slowly she walked up to it and stared at it. She fell on her knees and then fell on it face first. She slowly turned her head slightly so she could breath, but only half her face was shown. Her long bangs covered parts of her pale, pale face except one sky blue eye that stared at nothing in particular. It was filled with nothing but depression.

"Oi," Sasuke called out in boredom.

"No…session…" she whispered as more tears rolled down her face.

She was sick of crying but it seemed like her crying would never cease. Sasuke took a deep breath and pulled his covers up to his neck. He continued to stare at Sakura.

"Rough night?" He asked. He didn't like hearing her cry. It was bothering him.

Sakura nodded.

"I was…" she didn't want to continue.

Sasuke nodded, not knowing what else to say. He glanced at Sakura again. She was so pale. She took silent deep breaths to try and calm down. Sasuke scowled and held his forehead trying to think of something to say to make her feel better.

"I should have listened to her…" Sakura muttered

"Who?" Sasuke mumbled.

"She warned me…I knew…but…I just…I though I could handle it…"

"Sayuri?"

"She told me not to take the mission, but I told her that I would…go anyway…regardless…of what she said."

Sasuke was no longer staring at the ceiling, but at her. His eyes were slightly widened. She must have not realized what she was saying. She must have been out of it.

"Where do you live?" Sasuke asked trying his best to sound curious.

Sakura didn't respond. Her breaths became short and choppy as she cried more. She didn't answer his question and remained quiet.

"I should have stayed home." She cried after a couple of minutes, her blue eye still staring at nothing in particular. "It's better that staying here in this…crap…I was…able to see him…but…"

"Where do you live?" Sasuke attempted again.

Again she didn't respond. She didn't move for around ten minutes. Soon she looked sleepy. Slowly she brought her hand up to her face. Her eyes slightly widened and she shut her eyes.

"I'm disgusting…I can't go back...too dirty…" she whispered.

Sasuke took her arm and looked at it.

"You're fine," Sasuke sighed. "It's just red, that's all."

"I want to go home…" Sakura whispered as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Then go home…"

"I can't…they'll kill me…but I have to go…but then they'll kill me…"

Sasuke stared at her. Once again Sakura was staring at nothing particular. Sasuke examined her arm again.

"I...was better off waiting for him…" Sakura mumbled.

When she felt Sasuke touch her hand, she entangled her fingers with his.

"He would have come back…I mean it's his home…it was where he was born…where he grew up…come back…he would have come back…I…I…went on this mission…for no reason…I just…wasted…"

She held his hand tighter and stared to cry harder. Sasuke continued to stare at her.

"Why…why didn't I listen...?" Sakura cried as she rolled in her back. "There…there would have been more opportunities…to see him…to bring him back…more people could have helped…I should have…no…I was so…stupid…desperate."

Sasuke took a deep breath and pulled her closer to him.

"I was…desperate?" Sakura whispered again, her eyes widening. "I was desperate enough to…sell myself…give myself up to someone else instead of…him? Why? Why was I so…desperate?"

Sakura shut her eyes tightly as more tears dripped out her eyes.

"Don't cry…Sakura-chan."

He sighed as he saw Sakura was staring at the ceiling, her eyes widened. Tears crawled out of her unblinking eyes. Sasuke stared at her. She really was out of it.

"…S-Sasuke-kun!"

She cried out at rolled over to him and held onto his arm tightly. She cried even harder as she buried his head onto his sleeve that was soon soaked by her tears.

TBC


	6. Punishment

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!!!!

Also Sasuke no longer apologizes; he says "Don't cry…Sakura."

Again, thanks for asking questions and letting me know about your thoughts. So now…here's chapter 6 enjoy!!

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Sasuke was looking at her. She was clinging to his sleeve. She wanted to move, she wanted to let go but for some reason, she couldn't. Her fingers were still entwined with his and she was resting on his arm. Slowly she let go and sat up, slightly blushing. Sasuke still stared at her.

"I…sorry," Sakura whispered. "I was…I was just really upset and I didn't really realize how I…acted."

"Sakura…" Sasuke sighed. "Why are you here?"

"I…don't know. After my session with Orochimaru and…Kabuto…I…I just walked…here."

"So…you just came?"

"I guess…"

"What were you thinking when you came to this lair."

"I wasn't thinking at all. I wanted a place to stay at. Everyday, I was getting attacked by bandits. At first I thought they were more ruthless than these guys here but…I was wrong…you're all a bunch of-"

Sasuke scowled and stared at her. Sakura was looking at the ground. Her hands were folded on her lap, but she held them tightly. She was deathly pale. Her face, it was never that pale before. She was…destroying herself.

"Sakura-chan…" Sasuke sighed.

Sakura looked at him. Her eyes slowly filled up with tears. It's been so long since she heard her name. It felt so good to hear it again. Sakura nearly smiled to herself. So, Sasuke figured her out. She didn't say anything. Maybe she should get caught. Why not? All the pain will end. Sasuke wasn't going to be with her. He didn't want to be with her, he never did. She was stupid to think that going to Orochimaru's lair as a whore, a spy, would get him to come back. Tears rolled down her face.

"I…" Sakura froze as Sasuke looked at her. He wasn't glaring at her but, nonetheless, she felt a little intimidated.

She was going to die. It might be a quick and easy death, or they might want to torture her. Why should they kill her quickly? She was living with a bunch of sick sadistic men; they'd want to "play" with her before she would be killed. Was dying a better choice? Why should she return to Konoha? She was weak. She was always weak, always behind. She always needed someone to protect her. She was always helpless.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked once more. His tone had a tint of annoyance in it.

"My name isn't…" Sakura didn't know what to say.

"Do you realize what you told me last night?"

"N-no…"

"I have every reason to believe that you're Sakura Haruno.

"Do you want me to be her?"

She didn't know she said it. Sasuke, he found out. He wasn't stupid. He was her teammate. He was very familiar with her.

"No. Look I know it's you!" Sasuke growled.

"I thought you said she had pink hair." Sakura whispered.

Why was she still denying it? Why wouldn't she just confess? Sakura looked at Sasuke who was glaring at her.

"I…" Sasuke swore and crossed his arms.

"I wish I could be her." Sakura whispered as she buried her head onto her pillow. She stared at the ceiling, still feeling empty. Why was she still trying to fool him?

"I wish I was waiting for the one I love to come back home." She continued.

"How do you know she's waiting?"

"She loves you. She'll wait."

"Sakura…this is-"

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Or maybe…you just want me to be her…" Sakura whispered.

"What?" Sasuke snorted.

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san…I'm not this "Sakura." I wish I could be her, but I'm not. I'm Sayuri and I-"

She paused. She wasn't sure if she should tell him how miserable and horrible she felt. Sasuke stood up and walked over to her. He knelt by her and stared at her face. He poked her forehead.

"You're facial features are the same." He said, referring to her forehead.

If he had said that a week ago, she would have blown up on him. However, she looked down at the ground and sighed.

"I'm not the only one with a big forehead." Sakura whispered. "Lots of peoples have one."

Sasuke wrinkled his nose slightly, he was getting really irritated. He grabbed her collar and pulled her close to her him.

"Sakura! Stop! I know it's you!" Sasuke growled.

"What are you going to do me?" Sakura asked.

She was looking past his shoulder. For some reason she couldn't look directly in his eyes. The illusion that Orochimaru had cast still had some effects on her.

"Are you going to hit me? Are you going to force me to have a session? Uchiha-san, are you going to hurt me?"

_Again…_

Sasuke looked at her for a couple of seconds before her released her. Sakura held her neck and looked away.

"…kunoichis' aren't whores…" Sasuke mumbled.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. A kunoichi, that's why she couldn't admit who she really was. This was a mission. When she first accepted it, she was determined to see the whole thing through. She wasn't going to fail. Even if things seemed impossible, she was going to make sure she put up a good fight before she would give in. Whatever information she received, she was going to report it back to Konoha. Orochimaru's and Kabuto's information ran through her head. Those facts were important. She had to report them. If she didn't, calamity would follow.

Sasuke scowled and stood up. Sakura stood up as well. She stared at the ground as she walked past him. She could feel Sasuke's eyes on her. Slowly Sakura looked up at him.

"So…you're admitting you were wrong?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke scowled once more and glared at the doorway. Sakura gave him a small smile.

"She wouldn't do something so reckless." Sasuke mumbled as he made his way through the doorway and out through the hall.

Sakura smiled once more and followed him. After awhile of silence, they reached the area in the lair where meals were served. Sakura sat down and a table and began to eat. Soon, other men sat with her and began to ask her for sessions. Sakura pulled out her pen and paper. As she began to write down the names of her costumers, Sasuke's words echoed through her head,

"…_**kunoichis' aren't whores…"**_

At that moment, Sakura dropped the pen and ripped the paper up into shreds. The men stared at her in shock. Sasuke looked over at her table in slight interest.

"I'm done." Sakura simply stated.

"What?" one of the men growled.

"I'm not having anymore sessions." Sakura replied. "That's it."

What was the point of having anymore sessions? She wouldn't gain anything from them, only more pain. The men she had slept with were just about useless. It was Kabuto who had given her most of the information she needed to know. The men continued to stare at her in shock. Sakura shrugged and went back to drinking her tea. She heard someone sneer and felt someone place their hand on her shoulder.

"Oh I see." The man sneered. "These guys were so lousy you just couldn't take it anymore. Don't worry, we'll have a good time."

Sakura stared at him in anger and twisted out of his grip. She stood up and walked over to another table. The guys immediately followed her.

"There are no more sessions!" Sakura yelled. "I'm not going to be here forever! Get used to it."

The men scowled and yelled back at her, but after awhile they gave up and went back to eating their breakfast.

She wasn't a whore. She was a kunoichi. Sakura looked at her arm. It was pale again. It's been so long since it was her normal color. The sessions, slowly they were demolishing her. The only thing that seemed to have helped keep her sane was Sasuke and the fact that Tsunade needed her to complete the mission. Sakura sighed and finished her tea. Never again, never again would she take a mission such as this. She wouldn't want this for anyone. No one should have to go through the horrors for these types mission. That was another thing she should report but, she wasn't sure if she wanted to. She didn't really want Tsunade to know exactly how she felt during this mission. Her sensei felt bad enough for sending her on the mission, Sakura didn't need to make it worse.

She wasn't a whore. It made her feel better to think that way. For awhile, she felt like it was the only reason why she was able to stay alive, avoid being caught. A kunoichi, just thinking about made her feel stronger. There wasn't going to be anymore sessions however she'd still be "Sayuri." She will remain "Sayuri" until the jutsu was broken or it wore off. If that ever happened, Sakura was determined to give whichever person around her hell before she would let them take her in.

Sakura continued to eat her breakfast, which was rice balls, and drink her tea. She felt calm, relaxed for once. A couple minutes later, Kabuto walked into the den. He looked at Sakura and smirked. Sakura looked away and ate a rice ball. Kabuto walked past her and sat at Sasuke's table. Sasuke glared at him while Kabuto sniggered.

"Orochimaru wants to see us." Kabuto replied.

"Whatever it is, leave me out of it, unless it's training." Sasuke grumbled.

"Actually, it's something better."

Kabuto leaned towards Sasuke and whispered in his ear. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he glanced at everyone in the room. However is eyes resided on Sakura for a little longer before he looked back at Kabuto. Sasuke nodded and stood up. Kabuto walked out the exit in a slight rush, while Sasuke took his time. Before Kabuto left, Sakura was able to steal a quick glance of his expression. His eyes were widened and he was smiling, sinisterly. He looked excited; it seemed like they were going to do something that involved iniquity. Sakura slightly shivered, before she turned her attention to Sasuke. She was slightly surprised to see that he didn't have his usual blank, emotionless, expression. He was walking at his normal pace but he was smirking. Obviously something was going on. She wasn't sure what it was but she had the feeling that it involved the Akatsuki. The problem was she didn't want to have anymore sessions. She wanted to return to Konoha. She already had most of the information that was needed, but what if this was something new? This meeting with Orochimaru could have involved the Akatsuki's new plans, if they had any. What would be something that would make both Kabuto and Sasuke smirk and smile so sinisterly?

Sakura closed her eyes. It seemed that she wasn't going to be able to end the sessions like she had hoped.

* * *

Sasuke and Kabuto were still meeting with Orochimaru. It'd been two days since they had begun. They didn't leave the area where the meeting was held. Sakura tried finding it a couple times but she was unsuccessful. Once, when she was caught looking for them, she was nearly reported. She managed to convince the guys who threaten to turn her in by having long or nightly sessions. She tried to get information out of them but as usual, they didn't know anything. 

None of the guys seemed to know what the meeting was about. They seemed like they didn't care either. By the end of the second day, Sakura was ready to give up on searching them. That night, she convinced herself that she should just leave. She packed her bag and gathered everything that she needed.

Sakura walked towards the exit of the lair. She wasn't going to miss it. However, she did look back. She stepped outside the lair and was able to see trees and grass for the first time in a long time. It was very dark out but Sakura appreciated the view. She smiled. It was so good to see nature's beauty again. She looked at the mouth of Orochimaru's lair again. She was glad to get out at last. She would return to Konoha very early but so what. Once she told Tsunade the information she'd received, she was sure her earliness would be forgotten. Sakura began to walk outside the cave when she hesitated. Sasuke, it would be awhile before she would see him again, if she ever sees him again. Sakura slightly gasped. She was torn between leaving and being with Sasuke one more time.

Her mind told her to leave. The sooner she left the less likely she'd be caught. If she left, she'd be safe. She would no longer have to worry about whoring herself to those filthy, vile men. She would no longer have to be concerned about Orochimaru. She would be free. She would finally be free. She really did miss her friends, her family, and her home. Konoha, she longed to be there right that second. She longed to sleep in her room, eat real, good food. She longed to be in her warm and cozy house instead of that dark cold cave. She just wanted to be home, but her Sasuke came into her mind.

Her heart told her to stay. It told her to say good-bye to Sasuke. It may be the last time she would see him. Sakura inhaled sharply as her heart sank at that thought. There was the possibility of never seeing Sasuke again. Sakura closed her eyes to hold back the tears. She turned around and began to walk out of the cave. At that moment, she recalled all the good times team seven had together. They were happy. What went wrong? Why did Sasuke leave them? She knew he was happy when he was on team seven. His emotions may not have shown it but his actions did. Where did everything go wrong? Sakura stopped.

Orochimaru. The curse mark. Naruto's strength. Orochimaru.

Sasuke wanted power, Orochimaru was very powerful. He promised Sasuke that he would give him power if he joined him. Sakura's eyes widened when she realized something else. Orochimaru wanted Sasuke's body. He wanted the sharnigun. In three years, in a year and a half now, Sasuke was to be Orochimaru's new vessel. A tear fell out her eye. If Sasuke's body was taken over, she would lose him forever.

Sakura shook her head and ran back into the mouth of the lair. She ran past the dark corridors and into the dim hallways. She didn't know where Sasuke was. She didn't even know where she was going. However, she kept running. She ran past many of the men who looked at her in confusion. Finally she stopped since she ran into someone. He was quite strong, so Sakura bounced off him and crashed onto the ground. Sakura held her head and looked up at the one she bumped into. It was another one of the men she had slept with.

"Sorry…" Sakura mumbled as she stood up.

"What's the rush?" he asked.

The guy was younger than most of the men she had sessions with. He looked only a couple years older than her while others seemed to be five years and older. He had his dark brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and his bangs covered his hazel, narrowed eyes.

"…nothing." Sakura whispered as she inched away from him. He was one the sadistic men she had feared.

"Are you looking for something?" He asked.

"No." Sakura mumbled.

"I want an apology."

"I'm sorry."

The young man smirked as he walked closer to her. He took her chin, rather roughly, and pulled it close to his face. Sakura's eyes widened. She was alone, and with someone like him. Things weren't going to end well at all.

"You know, saying "sorry" doesn't cut it." he whispered.

Sakura didn't say anything.

"But I know a way you can make it up." he added as he held her shoulders.

She didn't know what made her do it. She guessed that she had erratically stored up anger along with her misery. As soon as the young man put his hands on her, Sakura glared at him and smack him across the face. He looked at her somewhat shocked. Sakura took deep breaths. It felt…good. She enjoyed smacking him, giving a taste of the pain she had to go through. Sakura smirked at him, picked up her bag, and began to walk away.

Why she turned her back on him, she didn't know. It wasn't a smart move. After getting over his shock, the young man stormed up to her and grabbed a hand full of her long hair. Sakura cried out as he forced her on her knees. He pulled her head back to face him and began to smack her over and over. He swore as he hit her but, after giving her a final punch, he dropped her to the ground.

Sakura took deep breaths and held back the unwanted tears. The guy crossed his arms and stared at her. Sakura slowly got on all fours. She gently touched her aching face as saw blood covering her finger tips. She looked up at the guy who was smirking at her once more. She began to back away but he walked closer to her. Suddenly, he was on her, she was under him. He was trying to kiss her, she was fighting back. Sakura wasn't about to let someone else have a session with her. She hated them. When she had said that she wasn't going to hold anymore sessions, she meant it. Sakura kicked him and bit right between his thumb and index finger when he tried to grab hold of her neck. The guy yelled out and swore. As blood dripped down his hand he smacked her across the face again. He pulled down on her kimono and tried to kiss her neck again. Sakura, on the other hand, was pushing his face away. She closed her eyes and pushed him as hard as she could.

At that moment, he was off her. Sakura inhaled deeply as soon as the extra weight left her body. Slowly, she sat up to see what happened. She looked up and saw Kabuto holding the young guy bye his collar and Sasuke staring at her, his face as blank as ever.

"T-Thanks." Sakura gasped.

Kabuto merely nodded and walked off, dragging the young man after him. He swore and tried to twist away from his grip but was unsuccessful. Sakura slowly turned her attention to Sasuke. He was still looking at her. Sakura stood up and gave him a small smile.

Sasuke was wearing a new outfit. Instead of wearing a black shirt and gray sweat pants, he wore a white robe that barley past his waist but it was open until it reached it. He wore dark blue sweats and had a purple rope tied around his waist, like Orochimaru. Sasuke, he looked so…beautiful. Sakura couldn't stop staring at him. However, Sasuke walked past her, his hands in his pockets, his expression, emotionless.

"Wait!" Sakura called out.

Sasuke stopped. She slowly walked towards him, shyly.

"I…was going to leave." She whispered.

"Why didn't you?" Sasuke asked in boredom.

"…I wanted to say good-bye to you."

Sasuke looked at her then headed toward his room. Sakura looked at the ground and began to turn the other way.

"Sayuri…"

Sakura looked over at him. Sasuke's back was still turned but he wasn't moving. Sakura looked at him for a couple of seconds before she realized that he was waiting for her. Sakura immediately walked up to him and followed him to his room. They had walked in silence. Sakura's eyes were glued to the ground while Sasuke stared straight ahead. She just assumed that he wanted her to talk or to see who she really was. When the reached Sasuke's room, Sakura dropped her bags to the side of the door and sat on the floor. Sasuke closed his door and joined her.

"…you should've just left."

"I know but…I didn't know if I'd see you again…I…I just wanted to say good-bye."

"Why?"

_Because I love you. _

"I…you're the only one here that was willing to listen and talk to me instead of just…sleeping with me."

"So, you gave up your chance to get out of here just so you could say "good-bye?""

"Yes…but I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere in particular…how was the meeting?"

Sasuke moved closer to her.

"What meeting." He asked.

"The meeting with Orochimaru and Kabuto" she replied.

Sasuke moved even closer to her.

"Why are you so curious?" Sasuke smirked.

"Why can't I be curious?" Sakura nearly stuttered as she saw how close he was.

"Tell me, what do you want?" Sasuke whispered as he held her chin.

_You, all I want is…is to be with you. _

Sasuke ran his hand through hair and looked deeply in her eyes. Sakura became flustered and her cheeks burned her face.

"Uchiha-san?" Sakura whispered.

Sakura looked away while Sasuke smirked. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He picked up a small cup, filled it with a drink and handed it to her.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Water and sake." Sasuke replied.

"I don't want it, but thanks for offering…"

_Sasuke…just __**offered**__ me something???_

"Drink up." Sasuke commanded as he gently pushed the cup against her smooth lips.

The liquid was cold and it splashed inside her mouth and down her throat. It tasted bizarre. Sakura wanted to spit out but Sasuke continued to push the cup against her lips. He tilted her head back and made sure she drank all of the fluids. As soon as he pulled the cup away, Sakura began to choke. Her head seemed to be spinning, but it only lasted for a minute.

"Uchiha-san," Sakura gasped. "You didn't try to poison me did you?"

"No, not really," Sasuke smirked.

At that moment he took Sakura by the shoulders and pushed her down on the futon. As she slowly rested on the futon, her world became slightly brighter. She began to feel warm, relaxed, and sleepy. Sakura looked around. She felt like she was just out of it for some reason. She felt…drunk, _really _drunk. Suddenly, Sakura had the urge to just tell Sasuke everything, who she was and how she felt about him. Sasuke rolled up next to her as she rested onto the futon taking deep breathes. He pulled her in his arms, sat her up and held her hand.

"What's my name?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura whispered as her head rolled on his shoulder.

…_He's holding my hand…_

"What's yours'?" Sasuke asked as he moved closer.

Sakura could feel his hot breath on her face. Sakura closed her eyes and inhaled his smell. She lost control of her arms. They wrapped themselves around Sasuke's neck and she rested her head on the crook of his neck.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked again.

…_Sakura Haruno…_

"Sa-…" Sakura paused.

Sasuke took her chin in his hands and tilted her head towards his him. He stared into her eyes and smirked. Sakura's eyes widened as she stared back into his. He was looking so pretty. Her mouth slightly opened as she observed his exquisiteness.

"Sa…yuri….H-Achihcu." Sakura slurred. "You're so hot."

Sasuke stared at her. His eyes narrowed. Sakura closed her eyes, leaned toward him and planted a kiss on his chin. She loved the feeling on his warm skin on her lips. He felt so good. Sasuke pulled away and rolled on his back. Sakura let out a small laugh and crawled on him. She cuddled onto his soft yet firm chest and listened to his heartbeat. She heard Sasuke scowl but didn't move. Her body felt heavy at that moment. It was like moving took away too much energy.

"So where are you from?" Sasuke sighed.

_Konoha… hidden leaf…village._

Sakura slowly turned to face him.

"I…don't have a home…" Sakura spoke.

_Why are you lying? Don't lie to Sasuke-kun. You love him don't you? Tell him everything_

_NO!! That stuff!! He's trying to get you to tell him who you really are! Don't fall for it!! _

"Are you on a mission?" Sasuke asked as he stroked Sakura's head. She closed her eyes, hoping he wouldn't stop.

_Tell him yes, tell him yes, tell him yes, tell him yes, tell him yes, tell him yes, tell him, tell him yes, tell him yes, tell him yes, _

_It's alright. Go ahead…_

_NO! Don't do it! _

"Nnooo…" Sakura answered looking up and down. "Why?"

"You told me you were on a mission a couple nights ago." Sasuke replied.

"I did? I don't remember."

She wanted to look at his face again. She took deep breaths at she pulled herself up towards Sasuke's face. He was looking irritated.

"Uchiha-san…do you want a hug?" Sakura asked.

"No." Sasuke scowled. "You sound drunk."

"You gave me sake and water…not enough water…"

"I don't get it…" Sasuke mumbled to himself while Sakura swung her head side to side. "She's not telling me anything. This was supposed to make her confess…yet…"

Sasuke wrinkled his nose in anger as Sakura poked his cheek.

"So soft!!" Sakura gasped, completely amazed.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Sasuke growled.

Sakura looked at Sasuke who was holding up two fingers.

"… … … Two…" She answered.

Sakura took his hand and kissed both his fingers. Sasuke was about to snatch his hand but Sakura placed it on her cheek.

"So warm." She whispered. "Thanks Sasuke-kun."

"I give up." Sasuke sighed. "For what?"

"For not forcing me to have a session with you. I wanted to have one, I really did, but now other men took away something that was rightfully yours."

Sasuke looked at Sakura who clutching onto his hand. For some reason, he couldn't take his hand away. Something seemed to be holding him back.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered as she looked into his onyx eyes.

"Sakura." Sasuke replied.

"…no…"

"I can sense you."

Sakura closed her eyes and hugged him tightly.

"I don't want to leave you." She whispered.

"Why?" Sasuke whispered back

"Because, I love you. I…just want to be with you…"

Sasuke didn't say anything. Instead he turned away from her and stared at the door.

"I don't want to love." He whispered.

"I'll love you, even if you don't love me back, I'll still love you." Sakura spoke softly as she faced Sasuke. "Uchiha-san…all I want to do…is make you…happy.

Her long blue bangs hung from her face. Sasuke stared at her as she gazed at him. Slowly she leaned toward him, eyes slowly closing. He could have pushed her off. He could have turned his head to the side, but he didn't move. His body wasn't cooperating with him. As she gently pushed her lips against his, his eyes widened. She wrapped her arms around his neck once more, slightly deepening the kiss. After what seemed forever, they parted. Sakura opened her eyes and rested on his chest again. She held on to his robe while Sasuke continued to stare at her; his expression, unknown.

Sasuke stared at the ceiling, thinking about what just happened. He felt Sakura taking deep breaths and yawning. She looked at him once more. Her eyelids were heavy and she looked exhausted. She quickly rubbed her cheek against his, and rested right under his neck.

"Goodnight, Uchiha-san." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke mumbled a "goodnight" to her and went back to staring at the ceiling, thinking of her actions. Soon he felt sleepy as well. He rolled to his side, his back facing Sakura, and rested on his pillow. He took one last look at her then blew out the candle that lit his room.

"Why would you go so far, just for me?"

* * *

Slowly Sakura woke up. She was exhausted and didn't want to move. She was clinging to Sasuke's robes and resting on his upper back. He was so warm. Sakura smiled and closed her eyes, absorbing all the warmth he had to offer. Slowly she got up and looked around, trying to remember what happened the night before. Suddenly, she recalled her actions, Sasuke's questions, that drink he gave her and, the kiss. 

Sakura slightly gasped and touched her lips. Why did she kiss him? Why did he let her kiss him? Sakura turned her attention to Sasuke, who was still sleeping. Again, Sakura touched her lips and looked down at the ground.

"I…wasn't expecting you to do that…." Sakura whispered

Her head felt like an avalanche. It was painful. She was tempted to heal it with the "Mystic Palm Technique" but she refrained, considering the fact that others would pick up on her chakra signature. Sakura looked at Sasuke again and took a deep breath.

"Well Sasuke, I guess this is it." She whispered as her eyes burned.

She needed to leave. She didn't want to leave him but she had to. Sakura leaned toward him to get one last look at him. He was in a deep sleep. His face was calm and so peaceful. He really looked relaxed and comfortable. She wanted to just touch his cheek, just once, but she refrained. Sakura smiled and traced her finger along his black bangs, revealing his beautiful face. It may be the last time she would be able to see it closely like that again. That thought alone was enough to make her heart sink below the ground.

Sakura closed her eyes and threw herself onto him. She hung on to his robe and buried her head onto his back. Sasuke shifted slightly but didn't move. Sakura didn't want to let him go. She didn't want to leave him. She wanted to hold him…forever. She wanted to love him. At that moment all she wanted to do was love him. She wanted him to love her. Sakura wanted to feel loved, be loved. She held onto Sasuke a little longer, absorbing his warmth and his smell. She bit her lip to prevent the tears that were ready to poor down her face. Sakura took a deep breath and with the last of her strength, finally let go.

Her eyes watered. Her lip quivered. She turned away from him and tilted her head down so that her bangs could hide the majority of her face. Leaving Sasuke, that was the hardest part in the mission. Sakura stood up, gather her belongings and began to walk out of his room. She looked at the one she had loved all her life once more.

"Good-bye, Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered as she left the room and closed

* * *

Sakura walked in to an empty chamber and unpacked her bag. Inside she had another blue kimono and the necessary toilet trees. Sakura took all that out until the bag was empty. Sakura performed a hand sign and put two fingers close to her lips. 

"Release," she whispered.

There was a quick poof and the bag was no longer empty. Sakura smiled, grateful for the fact that the illusion she had cast didn't wear off. She pulled out a couple of clothes and a pouched filled with weapons. Sakura put on the clothes, put the kimono over it, and placed the backpack on her back. She left the empty chamber and began walking down the halls. After what seemed like hours, she finally reached the hall the lead to the exit. Sakura hesitated for a moment to look back. She wished she took something to remember Sasuke, but it was too late for that. Sakura took a deep breath and began walking towards the halls where there were no torches.

Suddenly, someone placed their hand against the wall in front of her. Sakura slightly jumped and looked at the person blocking her way. Sasuke stood there, leaning toward her. He was smirking. Sakura laughed nervously and began to back away but Sasuke slammed his hand on the other side of her head, caging her.

"Uchiha-san…" Sakura laughed nervously. "You…came to say good-bye."

Sasuke didn't move. He continued staring at her. Slowly his eyes narrowed.

"It seems someone wants me, but just doesn't want to admit it." Sakura smirked. "But you're going to have to pay the whole price this time."

Sakura burned as Sasuke leaned toward her. She nearly shivered as she felt his burning breath on her ear.

"I could sense you last night, and I can sense you now." Sasuke whispered.

…_my chakra signature!!_

"I-I don't understand." Sakura gulped. She was beginning to feel flustered as nervous. He was so close, she couldn't completely hide her chakra signature; he'd still sense it. Sasuke smirked.

Sakura looked around trying to come up with a plan. It was just her and Sasuke, alone in the hallway. She didn't know what to do. She could try to run. Sasuke, he was her teammate. He wouldn't just turn in his teammate, would he?

"So, what happens now?" Sasuke leered.

Sakura looked at him and a smile gradually formed on her face as she recalled her vow. No matter how impossible the situation may be, she'd give the person who had caught her hell before she'd let them take her in. Nonetheless, she'd still be "Sayuri" until the jutsu was broken. However, as she smiled, Sasuke gave her a deathly glare. It was intimidating, especially since he had trapped her, but Sakura still gave him a seductive look. Sasuke was dangerous, but she wasn't about to show her fear. Sasuke continued to glare at her. Sakura could tell that her acting was getting him irritated even more. Sakura leaned slowly leaned closer to him, their faces mere inches away. Sasuke wrinkled his nose and glared down at her while Sakura stared into his onyx eyes. He anger was building, it wasn't safe anymore. However, she still refused to give in. She leaned back and placed her heads over her head.

"Do I have to repeat myself, Uchiha-san? If you want to have me, you have to pay."

* * *

A/N: I beg you; please don't hate me for that. As said before, I personally don't like long chapters which is why I'm cutting this a little short…well it's still really long, it's 15 pgs If I continued it would have been over twenty O.O. I didn't want to leave you on a cliff hanger but…this seemed like it was a good place to end this chapter. Beside, you kind of know what happens…yeah… 

IM SO SORRY for taking so long to update!!!!!!!!!! It's three weeks past my update date!! I am sorry for making you wait so long, this chapter wasn't all that easy to write T-T…

Ok so I'll update the next chapter ASAP!! Again, the reviews!!!!!!!!! Reviews motivate me so much!! Thank you all. Your feedback and comments would always drive me to sacrifice my sleep, get on the computer and type type type (I have a job so I can't type during the day).

Last thing, THANKS FOR ADDING SACRIFICE TO YOUR C2S!!!!! THANK YOU!!

PS: confusion?? It might be explained in the next chapter. Since it's in Sakura's point of view, things may be a little confusion. If I have Sasuke point of view in certain situations, it was an accident.


	7. Interrogation

A/N:…once again, I missed my update date by a lot…sigh, ok here's chpt. 7. Beat him up Sakura!! Show no mercy!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto...I wish I had one of his shadow clones though...just have to make sure it doesn't disapear on me...

* * *

"Do I have to repeat myself, Uchiha-san? If you want to have me, you have to pay."

"Cut the crap, Sayuri. You're nothing but a whore and a-"

"Uchiha-san, I told you before, I'm not a whore! I just give men what they want and in return they give me what I need, money!"

"And secret information? Basically all those guys you slept with gave you some valuable information that a spy would want."

Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke gave her a malevolent smile. He lifted her chin and pulled her face close to his. He looked deeply into her sky blue eyes. Slowly Sasuke pulled out a kunai knife and held it to her neck.

"This was a very dangerous and risky job," Sasuke whispered. "Not only am I surprised that you came alone but I'm also surprised that you would go so far to get me back."

"I don't understand what you're talking about."

"You don't? I must admit, you make a really good spy. I almost fell for it, but you have to work harder than that."

"I-I'm not a spy!!!"

"Hmm, I know Naruto isn't gay, so the only person who would recklessly go after me like this is-"

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I'm not a-"

Sasuke made a couple of hand signs and jabbed his finger on her forehead. She winced in pain and reached into her kimono.

"Release!" Sasuke yelled, but nothing happened.

Sakura looked at him wide eyed, but then started to calm down. Was there still time? Could she still get out alive? She bit her lip to stay calm and to try to come up with a plan. She looked at Sasuke who was looking at his hand. At first, his face held a little confusion but then it turned to anger. Sasuke then started to perform another hand sign. She looked at him in fear. She recognized the hand signs. She began to back up but Sasuke had cornered her to a wall. She looked around for an escape route but it was too late. Sasuke grabbed her face and slammed her head against the wall. White lights popped around her eyes. She grabbed his wrist, trying to get him to let go.

"RELEASE!" Sasuke shouted and she started to scream in pain.

Pain, that was all she felt. Her face was on fire, her cheeks were throbbing, and her long blue hair felt like it was being torn out. She screamed louder and louder but Sasuke ignored her, squeezing her face even tighter instead. Finally he dropped her to the floor. She fell on her hands and knees and started to choke.

"So, did figure out what you were going to do when you get caught Sayuri?" Sasuke smirked as he observed her.

Her short pink hair hung down her face. She spat out blood and tried to catch her breath. As she slowly lifted her head, he met pale green eyes. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. She took deep breaths and she slowly got up. She shook her head and started to put on black gloves.

"So what are you going to do?" Sasuke smirked again as he stepped back to give her room.

Sakura glared at him. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow and he got into his fighting stance. Sakura took one last deep breath and threw off her kimono. Sasuke smiled. Sakura wore a red tank top with black, shorts. She took held up the kunai knife and got in her own fighting position.

"You want to fight me?" Sasuke called.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried.

_I'll bring you back!_

Sakura charged at him and Sasuke couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he prepared for her attack. He was curious to see if she had gotten stronger.

Let's see if you improved, Sasuke thought as Sakura threw the kunai knife at him.

"Entertain me, Sakura-chan."

Sasuke blocked the kunai by throwing his own. Sakura threw her fist back and charged at him. She aimed for his face and began to throw her punch but Sasuke caught her fist. Immediately pain spread across his arm and shoulder. Sasuke involuntarily winced in pain while Sakura smirked.

"Surprised?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke glared at her. Though he tried not to show it, she could tell that she had injured his arm and hand.

Sasuke pulled his arm away from hers' and jumped back. He glared at her as he pulled out another kunai knife. Sakura pulled out another kunai knife as well then charged at Sasuke. Sasuke waited for the attack and Sakura swung. Immediately Sasuke moved to the side however Sakura swerved with foot, causing her to move in the same direction. Sasuke swung his kunai knife and successfully blocked her attack. As Sakura continued to attack him while Sasuke continued to block her. Silently, Sakura swore. Sasuke, he was too fast. It seemed like he wasn't trying too hard to block her attacks. She stared at his onyx eyes. He wasn't even using the sharingun.

Sakura jumped back and glared at Sasuke. Sasuke glared back. Sakura lifted her arms and slammed her fist on the ground. The ground began to shake and rumble. The stone floor cracked and rocks and dust flew towards him. Sasuke jumped away. Sasuke's eyes nearly widened as he saw Sakura rush toward him from the side, her arm drawn back. Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he turned toward her. Sakura's eyes were widened Her fist was flowing with blue chakra. Sasuke got leaned toward her and charged as well.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she swung at him.

Sasuke ducked at the last minute and slammed his own fist into her stomach. Sakura gagged and spit up blood. She fell on her knees and clutched her stomach. Sasuke looked at her then backed up, as if he was giving her some space.

Sakura gasped as she began to stand up. She glared at him. Again, she rushed toward him again and made a hand sign. Sasuke took out a kunai knife and threw it at her. Sakura dodge it and continued to run toward him. Sasuke kicked her before she could attack. However, there was a loud poof and Sakura turned into a backpack. Sasuke eyes widened as he saw the real Sakura jump in the air and swing her foot at him. Sasuke swore as her foot made contact with his forearm. She had aimed for his head, but he managed to block just in time. If he had moved any later, he would have suffered a couple head injuries. Again, Sasuke involuntarily winced in pain. Then he grabbed her leg and threw her down to the floor. Sakura kicked at him with her other leg. She managed to hit his shoulder before he threw her away from him. Sakura slid toward the other wall. She slowly got up and brushed the dirt off her clothes. Sasuke stared just stared at her. His onyx eyes staring into her emerald ones.

"No sharnigun?" Sakura asked as she resumed her battle stance once more. "I'm not someone who should be taken seriously?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Don't underestimate me!" Sakura yelled. "You should know that if you underestimate someone, it can cost you your life!"

"You believe you can defeat me?" Sasuke asked, his eyes turned bloody red.

Sakura smirked back and rushed toward, moving in a zig zag pattern. Sasuke followed her with his eyes and lifted his hand. Sakura clenched her fist and drew her hand back once again. As she swung Sasuke grabbed her wrist and slammed her against the wall. Sakura cried out in pain as he pulled her hand behind her back. Sakura clenched her free fist and punched the wall. Dust and rocks exploded from the blow. A tiny sharp stone, sliced Sakura's cheek while a rock smashed onto Sasuke's forehead. Sakura gathered a bunch of chakra in her foot and kicked Sasuke as hard as she could. Sasuke, who saw it at the last minute blocked the blow just in time. However, he was still thrown back to the other side of the wall. Sakura was about to do another frontal attack when she stopped.

"_You must learn to dodge the enemy's attacks..._

_What will happen to the team if the medical ninja dies?"_

Those were her sensai's words. Frontal attacks were useless on Sasuke, especially since he had the sharingun. Sakura got into her fighting position and waited. Sasuke must have a weak spot, the question was, where? Sasuke stared at her. She looked at his arms, they were beginning to bruise. Once he realized she was waiting for him to attack, Sasuke slowing advanced toward her.

Sakura stared at Sasuke. She stared into his red eyes. At that moment, she came up with an idea. Attack him from behind. Sasuke rushed up to her. Then with blinding speed he swung at her. Sakura managed to dodge him just in time, but his fist grazed her arm. Sakura winced in pain but still she served her foot and managed to get behind him. Sasuke looked at her from the corner of his eye. Sakura swung, hoping to punch him in the face but once again, she was unsuccessful. Sasuke kicked out. His foot slammed into her stomach and Sakura was thrown against the wall. Sakura coughed up more blood as she fell onto the ground.

"I'm...still...not...finished..." Sakura gasped as she slowly stood up. She leaned against the wall, hoping that it would give her the support that she needed.

She took deep breaths as she stepped forward. Sasuke looked at her calmly, and got into his fighter's stance. Sakura clenched her fist and once again waited for him to attack. At that moment, Sasuke looked to side. Sakura looked to where he was looking, thinking it was somewhat important. When she looked to where Sasuke was, he was no longer on the other side of the wall. Instead he was in front of her staring down at her. Sakura gasped and Sasuke slammed the side of his hand onto her rib cage. Sakura cried out and began to fall. However, Sasuke grabbed her shirt and threw her to the side. She fell on her head and rolled to the side. Sakura held her aching head. She tried to get up but her body throbbed in pain. Sakura shook her head and got on all fours. She didn't understand, why couldn't move after getting knocked around a bit. This fight Sasuke, it was like fighting Tsunade only Tsunade might have been worse. Sakura moved her pink hair from her face as she heard footsteps coming toward them. Sakura's eyes widened The jutsu, the medicine Sasuke gave her, one of those might have taken a toll on her body, thus making her unable to fight as well as she wanted to. Sakura leaned against the wall and began to push herself up. She looked at Sasuke, who was looking at the ground. Sakura followed his eyes and froze. A kunai knife was sticking out of the floor. It was exactly where she had been before Sasuke pushed her away.

"You were lucky."

Both of the shinobi turned their head toward the voice. Kabuto, along with three other men walked out of the shadows. Kabuto looked at Sakura and smirked. Sakura glared at him and pulled out a kunai knife.

"Well look what we have here." Kabuto smirked as he crossed his arms. "Someone from Konoha am I right, Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

Before Sakura could say or do anything. The three men standing behind Kabuto rushed toward her and grabbed her. They forced her to drop the kunai knife and they tore the pouch off her belt. Sakura swore and yelled out at them but they held her down and laughed. One of them grabbed her kimono that was lying on the ground and sniffed it. Another forced her to stand up. He held both her hands in one of his hands while her wrapped his free arm under her neck. The last one smirked as he stared at Sasuke who glared back at him.

"Kabuto-san?" asked the guy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Do what you want with her." Kabuto called as he turned around and walked back in the shadows. "Don't kill her and make sure she's tightly secured in the dungeon."

The men nodded, looked at each other, then at Sakura. The one with hazel eyes looked at her then at Sasuke.

"Is he someone special to you?" he asked as he slid his hand on the outline of her face.

One of the guys pulled out a rope. He folded Sakura's arms behind her back and tied them tightly. Sakura swore silently to herself. He tied her arms together. Her hands were separated so she couldn't escape.

"Answer me!"

Sakura yelled out in pain as she felt someone kick the back of her knee. She fell down to the floor and the men laughed.

"Well?" asked one of the guys.

"Yes."

The guys turned their attention to Sasuke. He was leaning against the wall and his hands were in his pockets. Sakura looked at him. Sasuke didn't return her stare. He was glaring at one of the guys.

"She isn't a spy, she's just a girl that wanted to see me again." Sasuke continued.

"Aw, you missed him?" asked another pale guy with short black hair. "How precious, you go so far just to see him."

He grabbed Sakura by the hair and pulled her to her feet. Sakura didn't say anything. She didn't try to escape from his gasp. There was no point. Not only was she outnumbered, she wouldn't be able to escape. Sakura wasn't paying attention to what the man was saying until he forced her onto Sasuke. Her face crashed onto Sasuke's broad shoulder. Sasuke didn't move. Sakura looked up at Sasuke. He still didn't look at her. He continued to glare at the three men, especially the one with short black hair.

"Well, this your last chance." the guy with black hair called. "Don't mind us, just pretend we're not here."

Sakura moved a little closer to Sasuke. Even though she didn't know what he was going to do, she felt a little safer being close to him.

"Come on Sasuke, have a little fun with her." the guy with black hair continued as he begun to make rude gestures. "She came here for you so why don't you-"

Sakura was looking at the ground when she suddenly felt Sasuke wrap his arm around her shoulder. He pulled her to the side. When she looked at him, his arm was extended out in front of him. When she looked over at the guys, she saw only two standing. Slowly she looked on the ground and found the one with short black hair sprawled out on the floor. A kunai knife was sticking out of his chest. The other two guys stared at him then at Sasuke.

"...we have to take her with us..." the guy with hazel eyes replied in fear as he slowly made his way toward them.

Sasuke glared at him but nonetheless he didn't do anything when the guy took Sakura by the shoulders and led her down the halls. As they turned the corner, they heard Sasuke swear out loud. At that moment there was a crash. They heard the sound of rocks and dirt crash onto the floor. Sakura looked behind her. She wanted to run back toward him. She wanted him to help her, do something, but as they walked deeper into the cold dim halls, she had a feeling that he wasn't going to help her. She was on her own.

* * *

Footsteps echoed across the hallway. She opened her eyes. It was dark. Sakura lifted her head and looked around. It looked like she was in a dungeon. It was freezing. Drops of water fell from her hair onto her legs. She looked up to the side. There was one barred window. As her eyes became accustomed to the dark, she saw that the dungeon was really small and the door around five feet in front of her. Sakura lifted her head and gasped. Her backed felt like it was on fire, she looked at her arms and her eyes widened Her wrist were held by shackles attached to the wall. Once again, her hands were separated so she couldn't perform a jutsu that would allow her to escape. Her wrist were bloody and the blood had slid down to her arm. She looked down at her body. She was back in her kimono, only it was ripped and it was filthy. Her legs, arms and stomach was red and had angry slash marks on it. Sakura closed her eyes, trying to remember what happened.

"_Scream for us..." The one with hazel eyes whispered in her ear. _

_Her wrist were tied together and she was hanging off a hook. As her arms ached in pain, she felt him push an object push against her back. The men had forced her back in her kimono and they had surrounded her. Sakura glared at them and they laughed._

"_The sooner you scream the sooner we'll let you go..."_

Sakura opened her eyes. She refused to give them their sick satisfaction. She didn't scream. As the footsteps became louder, Sakura looked at the door in fear. The pain she was feeling at the moment was torture. The dungeon, it was freezing. To make things worse, she was soaking wet. The footsteps stopped right outside the door. Sakura closed her eyes once more and let her head fall forward hoping that that would make it seem like she was unconscious. The door opened and someone walked inside. Sakura bit her lip as the footsteps stopped directly in front of her. She heard something rattle and clink. Then she felt someone hold the shackles. After a loud clank, the shackles opened up. The same process was repeated for the other one. Sakura still didn't open her eyes as someone pulled her forward. She feared that it was someone that wanted to torture her even more.

"Sakura,"

Sakura opened her eyes. She recognized his voice. Black hair hung from his face as he wrapped a blanket around her shoulders.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura's eyes widened "What...what are you doing here."

Sasuke didn't say anything. Instead he turned her around, making her back face.

"Where are you hurt." Sasuke asked.

"...I don't know..." Sakura whispered.

She heard Sasuke rummage through his cloak.

"I need to see your back." he commanded.

"...why?"

"...I saw what they did to you...those wounds need to be clean and treated."

"I'll do it."

"I'm not going to hurt you, just show me you're back."

Sakura didn't say anything but she pulled the blanket off her. Her face burned as she removed her kimono to reveal her upper and middle back. She held on to her blanket tightly and stared at the window.

"What are you going to do?" Sakura whispered.

"I'm putting ointment on it." Sasuke replied as he gently touched her back.

Sakura flinched violently. His light touch had caused the middle of her back to burn. Sasuke seemed to hesitate after he touched her. After a couple of seconds she felt his hand on her back again, but this time she felt something smooth and soft on her fingers.

"This is one of Kabuto's ointments. When ever some is severely injured, we often use this."Sasuke spoke as he rubbed the ointment on her wound.

"How did you get it?" Sakura asked.

"Do you have to know?"

Sakura shook her head and closed her eyes once more. It was frigid. She wanted to cover herself with the blanket but Sasuke was still applying ointment on her back. It seemed like her wound was located in a area she wouldn't have been able to reach. For that, she was grateful for Sasuke being willing to help her. After around fifteen minutes of rubbing the ointment on her back, Sasuke stopped and wiped his hands on his pants. Sakura immediately pulled her kimono back on and wrapped herself in the blanket he had given her. She thought he was leaving so she waved to him and crawled over to the wall. She rested on her stomach and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. Her back, it felt much better.

"What the hell were you thinking?!"Sasuke suddenly yelled as he walked toward her.

His voiced bounced off the dungeon walls and echoed throughout the hallway. Sakura looked up at him as he sat down next to her. He looked annoyed and upset. Sakura smiled to herself.

"That's another reason why you came here?" she asked. "You came to yell at me?"

"Answer my question!" Sasuke demanded.

Sakura began to shiver and she held on to the blanket even tighter. She didn't want to tell him. Thinking about her reasons at that moment, it sounded childish, naive and foolish. Once again, she looked up at Sasuke. He was looking down at her, waiting for an answer.

"I..." Sakura looked at his hand that was near her head. She was tempted to reach out and hold it but she resisted.

"...I wanted to see you again." Sakura whispered. Her voice was so low, she wasn't sure if he heard her. If he didn't she wasn't going to repeat her answer.

"...you came here just so you can see me again?!" His voice had an angered tone to it.

"and to receive information about the Akatsuki."

"And what the hell were you thinking?!!"

"...I don't know...I...I didn't really think about it at all. Tsunade told me not to take the mission, but I didn't listen. I told I was going, no matter what."

"How could she even suggest that to you?!"

"She didn't! She's my sensei and I'm often am around her. So when a mission like this was brought up, I volunteered...right away. Thinking about it now...I don't even think it was going to be a mission, due to the circumstances. It...might have been only a suggestion."

"And you still decided to take it?!"

"...H-hai..."

Sasuke scowled and folded his arms. Sakura clutched the blanket tightly. She was involuntarily shaking. She was freezing. She clenched her jaw tightly to prevent her teeth from chattering.

"I don't understand your reasoning." Sasuke continued.

Sakura didn't say anything. She curled her knees to her chest in hopes of getting a little warmer. Sasuke scowled again. He glanced at her then stared at the door.

"Give me one reason why you shouldn't be killed." Sasuke asked.

"N-nani?" Sakura froze.

"What are you going to say for the interrogation?"

"...I...d-didn't think about...the truth...I g-guess."

"Truth, you mean what you told me."

"Hai."

"That'll will get you killed."

Sakura didn't say anything. Truthfully she didn't know what to say. She assumed once she was caught it was over. She thought that she was going to be killed as soon as they found out she was a spy. Interrogation never really crossed her mind.

"Think Sakura." Sasuke called. "You're smart. You can think of something that will stop them from killing you."

"...can you help me?" Sakura whispered.

"...I'll help you escape, but you have to stay alive."

Sasuke turned around and faced her. His eyes were serious. His expression was serious. Sakura looked at his face. She couldn't look away. She didn't know what to say to him.

"Alright?! You must stay alive!" Sasuke commanded. "Don't die!"

"O...ok. A-are you m-mad me?" Sakura chatted.

Sasuke blinked in slight confusion. Sakura lowered her gaze from his eyes and held onto the blanket even tighter. She wanted to stop shaking, but she couldn't. She was shaking violently at the moment. All the water she had in her hair had caused the blanket near her neck to become soaked. It was so cold. Sakura slow silent but deep breaths.

"You're cold?"

Sakura didn't look at Sasuke. She couldn't. Again she bit her lip and shook her head "no."

Sasuke scowled. Sakura closed her eyes as she heard him shift his position. She silently exhaled on her frozen hands. At that moment, she felt two arms wrap around her. Sakura turned around and she saw that she was facing Sasuke's collar bone. Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke looking down at her. She blushed and looked away.

"Yes." he answered.

"Excuse me?" Sakura whispered.

"I am mad."

"...sorry..."

"...so how did you plan to escape?"

"...I was supposed to walk out. Yesterday, I had my chance but..."

"You chose to stay..."

"with you...and I don't regret my decision."

"Why?"

Sakura hung onto Sasuke's robes. He was so warm. She buried her head onto his chest, adsorbing all the warmth he had.

"You're...freezing." Sasuke scowled.

Sakura didn't respond. She just clung to him even tighter.

"I feel better." Sakura whispered. Sasuke let go over her. Sakura's eyes widened. "Don't go!"

She buried her fingernails into his robe. Sasuke looked at her in slight confusion.

"You're making me cold..." he mumbled. "I was going to get another blanket.

Sakura paused for a second the released her grip on him. Sasuke got up, looked at her, then left the dungeon. As soon he closed the door, Sakura held in all the urges she had to scream for him. As he left, all the heat he emitted had left as well. He left her in the darkness to freeze. The dungeon, it seemed darker now. It felt more damp and it felt colder than ever. Once again, Sakura started shivering. She curled her knees close to her chest as she pulled the blanket tightly around her. She was hoping that she would be able to get some heat by doing that but it seemed futile. She still shook violently. Her chattering echoed in the dungeon and bounced off the hallway walls. Sakura exhaled on her hands, once again, which burned from the coldness. Her breath seemed to be chilled. Why was she soaked anyway? Sakura thought for awhile and she wasn't able to come up with an answer. She looked over at the opened shackles. They had blood all over them. The chains were painted with her blood. Sakura's eyes slightly widened The men, they did something that spilled a lot of her blood. They must have taken buckets of water and poured it on her to clean her wounds and to clean her. Sakura once again closed her eyes and waited for Sasuke to return.

Around fifteen minutes later, he did. He found her curled up against the wall away from the door shaking vigorously. He wrapped the blanket around himself and walked over to where she lay. He knelt in front of her and poked her. She turned around and gave him a small smile. Sasuke stepped over her and wrapped his arms around her as he laid down next to her. Sakura turned around and hung on to his robes once more. Her smile widened as the warmth that had left her, slowly returned.

"You should have left when you had the chance." Sasuke mumbled.

"I wanted to see you again." Sakura whispered as she rested against his warm collar bone.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just scowled.

"I didn't know if I'd ever see you again." she whispered.

Sasuke still didn't say anything.

"I knew that if I left...I'd loose you forever...even now...I feel like I'm going to loose you and...I don't..."

Sasuke still didn't respond.

Sakura lifted her head to look at him. Tears were slowly making their way down her cold, pale cheeks. She looked deeply in his eyes, waiting for an answer, a response. Sasuke stared back down at her, waiting for her to continue. Nothing happened.

"Say something." Sakura whispered.

"...I have nothing to say." Sasuke replied.

Sakura nodded. Her eyelids felt heavy. She was no longer cold. She closed her eyes and buried her head on his chest.

"Why would you do all this just for me?"

Sakura looked up again. Sasuke wasn't looking at her that time. Instead he stared at the wall from the corner of her eye.

"I love you." Sakura whispered. Sasuke slowly looked at her. She couldn't read his expression nor could she tell what his reaction was. "I love you so much. I'd do anything for you. Right now, I don't care that I'm in a dungeon. I don't care that I'm away from my home, my friends, my family. I don't care. I with you. That's all I want. I want to be with you."

"Did you know what this mission involved?" Sasuke asked, his eyes never left hers.

"Yes, but at the time I didn't care. I knew that I'd see you again so that's why I made up my mind to go. I was coming here no matter what. No one was going to stop me."

"...and how do you feel about the mission now?"

"...at first, I wished I stayed in Konoha. I wished I never taken it. But now, being with you. You holding me in your arms...I'm happy...right now. When I'm with you...I'm happy."

"And when you're not with me?"

"I wish I never came here. I wish I listened to Tsunade."

Sasuke continued to stare at Sakura. Sakura smiled for him.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn."

"Nothing, I just wanted to call you that, I haven't said it in so long. I love you...I feel like it's easier to say now, I love you."

Sasuke gazed at her while Sakura gazed back. Slowly, Sasuke leaned toward her. Sakura's eyes widened for a second. She clung onto his robes as Sasuke pulled her closer to him. Sakura slowly closed her eyes and waited. She could almost feel his lips against hers. She could feel his hot breath in her face. Sakura waited for him to close the remaining space between them but something seemed to stop him. Sakura opened one eye. Sasuke's eyes were closed. He seemed to be thinking of something. At that moment, leaned away from her. He loosened his grip on her waist but didn't let go.

"Go to sleep Sakura," Sasuke mumbled. "Tomorrow, Kabuto's going to interrogate you. You have to be ready and be alert."

Sakura nodded. She rested her head on his collar bone once more. As she closed her eyes, she smiled. She felt like she was ready for anything. Sasuke was there for her. He wasn't going to let them kill her.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

Someone banged on the door. Sakura jumped up.

"Get up!" Someone commanded as the door to the dungeon opened.

He looked at Sakura who was lying on the floor with two blankets wrapped around her. Then he looked over at the shackles which were opened.

"How did you...never mind. Let's go!"

Sakura slowly got up and stumbled over to the guy. He tied her arms together and he led down a series of hallways. Finally, they reached a door. The man opened it and forced her inside. He united her arms and forced her to stand on a platform. There he took one arm and tied to a bar hanging off the ceiling. He did the same for the other arm. Her feet were able touched the ground unlike last time, when the other guys beat her. He smirked as he looked at her up and down. Sakura ignored him and waited. The guy left the room, giving her rude gestures. A couple minutes later, Kabuto walked in the room. He looked at Sakura and smirked. Sakura glared at him.

"Sakura Haruno, correct?" Kabuto asked as he walked toward her.

"No." Sakura snapped. "I'm Sayuri-"

The room echoed from the hand to skin contact. Sakura's cheek stung. Her head was turned to the side and she stared wide-eyed at the wall. Kabuto grabbed her kimono and pulled her close to him. Sakura winced. Since he had pulled her close to him, the ropes that were tied to her wrist pulled her back. The robes were cutting into her wrist and her arms were being stretched. Kabuto looked at her arms and took one step forward. Sakura exhaled in relief. Her arms burned but they didn't feel like they were on fire as they did a couple seconds ago.

"Don't mess with me." Kabuto growled as he ran his hand threw her short pink hair. "I know who you are and I know where you're from."

"Then what do you want?" Sakura asked. She began to think of ways that would keep her alive. She started to think of reasons why they wouldn't want to kill her.

"I want to know what you were after."

"...I wanted to see-"

"If you wanted to see Sasuke, I don't think you would have slept with other men like you did. You wouldn't have asked them questions like you asked me. What were you after!"

"...I...wanted to get information about the Akatsuki and learn more about Orochimaru's plans."

"Why?"

"Because you're all S-rank criminals and we want to stop you!"

Kabuto smirked. He took Sakura's chin and pulled her head closer to him. He leaned toward her. Sakura tried to pull way but his grip was too strong.

"How do you parents feel about all this?" Kabuto smirked.

"...they don't know I'm here..."

"Where do they think you are?"

"On another mission."

Kabuto nodded. Sakura looked at the ground. Tsunade thought she had told her parents about the mission but Sakura had cast a clone jutsu. What Tsunade thought were her parents were just clones. Later on that day, she lied to he parents and told that she was going on a mission with Team 8 and would be gone for a while. She knew Team 8, Shino, Kiba and Hinata, were going on a mission, so it worked out. Kabuto pulled her face even closer to him

"You do realize that I can't let you go." Kabuto whispered, his breath attacked her face. Sakura wanted to turn away from him but she couldn't. "You know too much. I don't have to kill you though."

Sakura looked at him. He was still smirking.

"You have a choice, you can die or you can stay here and be our little _concubine_."

Sakura glared at him. Kabuto smiled sinisterly and leaned forward to kiss her. Sakura wrinkled her nose and spat at him. He twitched in rage as her spit hit him right under his eye. Then Sakura gathered up chakra in her right leg. Kabuto was about to grab her when she slammed her leg into Kabuto's stomach. Kabuto gagged, his glasses fell off his face and drops of blood flew from his mouth. Sakura smirked at him. Again, it felt good to give some a taste of the pain she had to go through. Kabuto swore at her and grabbed a kunai knife. Her pulled her hair, forcing her head back. Sakura gasped and she felt the kunai press against her neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sakura inhaled. "You're only asking for your destruction."

Sakura froze as she felt Kabuto pushed he kunai against her skin.

"What do you mean?" Kabuto asked as he wiped his face. "Explain yourself!"

"I volunteered to help out the ANBU." Sakura continued.

"...go on."

"They're waiting for me to give them the signal to ambush this lair. If I don't give them the signal in a certain amount of time, then they'll attack this place and destroy all of you."

Kabuto glared at her. He pulled her hair once again and yanked it. Sakura gasped in pain.

"How many ANBU are out there?!" Kabuto yelled.

Sakura didn't say anything.

"Where are they located?!" Kabuto turned red as his furry rose.

Sakura still didn't respond.

"TELL ME!!"

Sakura smirked at him. Kabuto swore and pressed the kunai against her neck even harder.

"You can kill me, Kabuto-san, but then that still won't stop the ANBU from murdering all of you."

"When will they attack." Kabuto shouted. His eyes widened.

"Soon."

"How soon!!"

Sakura shook her head. Again Kabuto swore. He slammed the back of the kunai knife against her head and stormed out the room.

"Throw her in the dungeon!" he yelled at one of the subordinates.

He nodded and walked up to Sakura. He released her and led her toward the dungeon. After he threw her inside and locked her up. He kicked her and walked away. Sakura closed her eyes and waited. A couple of hours past before someone opened the dungeon again. It wasn't Sasuke though. It was another one of the subordinates. He threw a plate with her dinner to the ground and left. Sakura stared at the food. Her wrist were tied.

"You need to untie me!" Sakura called.

There was no answer. Sakura stared at the food. Even though she was very hungry, she didn't feel tortured from just that. Sakura closed her eyes and rested against the wall. About another hour later, someone opened the door. Sakura opened her eyes and smiled as he released her. As soon as she was untied she threw herself on him. Sasuke didn't say anything. Instead he patted her back in an awkward manor.

"You're about to step on your food." Sasuke pointed out.

Sakura looked at him and smiled. She sat down in front of her plate and began to eat. As she ate, Sasuke handed her a towel. Sakura took it and wiped her mouth with it.

"...you're bleeding." Sasuke sighed. "That was to wipe the blood off you."

Sakura looked at him and nodded.

"You want some?" she asked.

"No."

Sakura finished her plate in a couple minutes and leaned against the wall. She used the clean side of the towel to wipe around her head which felt warm and sticky. Sasuke sat next to her and looked at the side of her neck. He gently ran his finger along the cut Kabuto had gave her during the interrogation.

"Sakura,"

He continued to run his finger on her cut. Sakura looked at him.

"Sasuke-kun, I have a couple questions for you." Sakura whispered. What did you give a couple nights ago? That drink, what was it! Why did you fight me? You said you were going to help me to escape, why didn't you help then and there? How-"

"Wait," Sasuke smirked.

"What!"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I'm going to tell you my plan to get you out of here."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Finally...I'm done...YES!! Anyway I hope you liked it. Again, I will try to update soon, lol!! Until next time!!

I want Itachi...he's so pretty ;3

oh and ABBIE JONES, I'd be more than happy to read your stories but, I couldn't find you. You can send me a link or a message or something.

Thank you all for your support and reviews. Honestly, if it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't write this, I'd just run it over in my head and work on another story. So once again thanks!!!


	8. Escape

A/N: Hello, sry for leaving you guys on so many cliffhangers. I don't mean to do it. It's just that when I want to end the chapter, it always seems to be left on a cliffhanger. Sry. Oh and sry for taking so long to update, lol.

Enjoy

* * *

"I don't get it. How did she escape?"

Sakura froze. She held onto to the blanket and buried her head in the pillow. Footsteps were heard all throughout the corridors. Everything was in chaos; they were all looking for her.

"I don't know. She just disappeared.

"Wasn't anyone watching her?"

"The guard, but he left the dungeon when he had to use the bathroom or something like that."

She was in Sasuke's room. No one dared going into his room. At least, that's what Sasuke said. It was too early to leave the lair though. If they left during that hour, they would most likely get caught.

Sakura took silent but deep breaths. Her heart sped up and she sensed the two ninja walk closer to the door. It was possible that the ninja heard her. After all, thunder was rumbling inside her chest.

"We should check all the chambers…right?"

"N-no...yes."

"After you then."

"Wait…maybe we shouldn't.

Sakura slowly covered her head with blanket. Sasuke better get back to her soon, or else the whole plan would be ruined. She sensed pure fear on the other side of the door.

"Uh…well…maybe we could check here later."

_That's right…go somewhere else. Just don't come in here. Remember how easily angered he can get. _

"No, we have to get this over and done with."

The doorknob began to turn. Sakura's eyes widened as she pulled the covers over her head once again. She made sure she blended in with the bed as much as possible. They might not see her. Sasuke didn't make up his bed so she could look like she was part of the sheets. Sakura shut her eyes tightly as the door slowly cracked open.

"What are you doing?"

Sakura's eyes flew open as she heard the stoic ninja's voice. The other ninja stumbled around in the hall and started laughing and making up excuses.

"Uh…we're supposed to search all the rooms in the lair for that kunoichi."

"Are you suggesting that she's in my room?"

"…we weren't sure..."

Sakura looked at door waiting for Orochimaru's hetchmen to leave and Sasuke to return to her.

"…Uchiha-san."

No response.

"…you're supposed to help us search for her."

"Really."

"Yeah, Kabuto-san wants us all to search the area, not only for her but for her comrades as well."

"Comrades?"

"Yeah, come to find out she's a spy. She's been leaking out all kinds of information from all of us and reporting things to them."

"I see."

"So…we need you to help with the search."

"I'll search for her tomorrow."

"…the sooner you-"

The ninja stopped talking. For a quick second, Sakura thought Sasuke had attacked him.

"…ok, good night."

Sasuke opened the door and walked inside. The ninjas glanced into his room before Sasuke slammed the door in their faces. Sakura smiled at him. As he walked closer to her, she wrapped the covers around her body tightly. Sasuke opened up a closet and pulled out one of his white robes.

"Here." He called as he threw it over to Sakura.

Sakura caught it and slightly blushed. Sasuke scowled as he turned around and sat down.

"I'm not going to look," he called.

"I trust you." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke's neck turned slightly red. Sakura giggled to herself as she removed the blanket.

"_Sakura, give me you kimono." _

_A blush crept up her face immediately. Sakura looked around and held her kimono tighter. _

"_Sakura?"_

"_uh…why do you need it?" Sakura asked nervously. _

"_It'll be a distraction. If they see you kimono in an area, that's where they'll search for you." _

"_I see." _

"_So your kimono?"_

_Sakura burned. _

"…_I can't give it to you though," She whispered._

"_Why not?" He started to sound impatient. _

"…_I…uh…" _

_Sakura continued to blush as Sasuke walked up closer to her._

"…_can I borrow your robe?" _

"_For what?"  
_

"…_I don't have a shirt on…"_

_Sasuke scowled and removed his robe and set it down beside her. Sakura stared at his muscular body. It was so beautiful. She couldn't take her eyes off him. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched before he turned around and sat down._

"_Hurry up." _

_

* * *

_"Sakura, Sakura! Wake up." 

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She rolled on her back and rubbed her eyes. Sasuke was kneeling beside her and gently shaking her shoulder.

"We have to go now," Sasuke spoke.

"Hai," Sakura yawned.

She rolled out of bed and stretched. Sasuke opened his door and looked down the hallway.

"Let's go." Sasuke called as he slipped out the door.

Sakura followed. They ran down the hallway, both of them making sure they were not seen or heard. After going through long twisted hallways, Sakura finally recognized the one that led to the entrance of the lair, but Sasuke ran straight ahead. Sakura looked at Sasuke in confusion.

"It's guarded." Sasuke called. "Hurry up, we're moving too slow."

They both picked up speed. After going through more long corridors, Sasuke stopped in front of a door. He opened it and walked inside. There were hardly any lights in the hall. Sakura took a deep breath and walked a little closer to Sasuke. it was dim and narrow. It kind of reminded her of the beginning if the mission when she first arrived. Finally they saw the end of the hall. Sakura smiled. It was good to see the outside world again. Sakura stepped out the hall and stared at the light purple sky. It was beautiful. A couple stars were seen above the trees. Sakura closed her eyes, thankful for the fact that she was able to see them again.

"Sakura, let's go." Sasuke replied.

Sasuke pulled her sleeve to get her attention. Sakura nodded and they started to run once again. As they were running, Sakura looked back at the lair. Never again, she could never take another mission like that again. Sakura looked at Sasuke as he led her somewhere. It was great seeing him again. She was grateful for every moment she had been with him but, she couldn't help but wonder if seeing him and being with him worth all the pain she had to endure.

* * *

Sakura rested against the tree trunk. The wind blew her short pink hair in her face. Sasuke stood across from her. He stared at her for a couple of seconds before he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. It was then when everything seemed silent.

"…I know you don't recognize this route but it's just a longer way to Konoha." Sasuke spoke.

Sakura stared at him. Sasuke stood up and put his hands in his pockets.

"It'll take you 8-9 days to get back." Sasuke continued.

Sakura looked down at the ground then gave him a small smile. She walked up toward him. Sasuke stared at her and leaned against the tree. Sakura stopped directly in front of him and stared at the ground. Her head was turned away from him and her hands swayed by her side.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered. The silence was killing her. "You're…"

"Sakura, I can't."

She clenched her fist.

"Why? We can help you become stronger! All you have to do is give us a chance!" Sakura cried out.

"Sakura…" Sasuke continued to stare at her, but she couldn't face him.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't stay here! I know you're not happy here! I can tell-"

"I don't care. I want to kill him. I don't care what I have to do or what I have to go through."

Sakura finally looked at him through tears. They rapidly fell down her face. She wiped them away but more rained out of her emerald eyes.

"I hate knowing that you're suffering like this." Sakura cried as she took one step closer to him.

"I'm not suffering." Sasuke muttered.

"…but aren't you lonely?" Sakura whispered. "It seems like you don't have any friends…or anyone to care for you."

She pressed her face against his chest.

"I don't care. Sakura…get off me."

Sakura didn't move, and neither did Sasuke.

"…why do you care so much?" Sasuke whispered.

"I already told you, I love you," Sakura whispered. "I can't help but care what happens to you."

Sasuke didn't say anything. Sakura gazed at him. Sasuke looked back at her then placed his hands on her shoulders.

"…Sakura…you should go now." Sasuke mumbled.

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She held onto his robe tightly and tried not to let her tears escape from her eyes.

"Is…is there anything I can do to make you change your mind?" Sakura whispered.

"…no."

More tears forced their way out her eyes. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and stared down at the forest. Her world was blurry from the oncoming tears. She hated crying like that but she couldn't stop. Sakura wiped her tears and faced Sasuke once more. He looked back at her, waiting for her to let go; but she wasn't going to let go at that moment.

"Then…I'll stay," she whispered.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Sakura smiled and repeated herself.

"No!" Sasuke said firmly.

"I'll tell them it was all a lie." Sakura mumbled. "I can pretend like I died during the mission or something. I'll swear my loyalty to you. I won't leave you."

"Sakura! You have to go back to Konoha!"

"I don't want to leave without you!"

"I thought you said you hate this place!"

"I do…but I can deal with it. I don't care where I am, just as long as I'm with you, I'm fine!"

"Sakura! You can't stay here! I can't be with you all day and night!"

"I'm not-"

"You don't understand! If we return, they're going to want to kill you!"

"Even if I swear my loyalty to you which means…I'll swear it to Orochimaru…"

"Still, they're not going to see you as a kunoichi. They'll just see a little girl and they'll do whatever they please with you."

"I won't-"

"Listen Sakura! As soon as I'm gone, as soon as they see a chance, they'll take advantage of you. They'll do things to you…I've seen it happen. This isn't a place for you."

"Sasuke-kun, I-"

Suddenly, Sasuke held her shoulders, forced her against the tree and firmly pressed his lips onto hers. Sakura's eyes widened for a second before she slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly, never wanting to let go, never wanting the kiss to end. Sasuke slowly pulled away.

"…that's what you wanted, right?" Sasuke mumbled. "Will you go home now?"

Sakura touched her lips.

"…what I want…is to be with you." Sakura murmured Besides…you never answered my questions."

Sasuke looked around before he sat down on the ground. Sakura joined him. She stole a long glance at his lips and blushed.

"I'll answer all your questions…as long as you promise to return to Konoha." Sasuke scowled.

"…there's no way you're letting me stay?" Sakura asked.

"No."

"…fine…we have a deal."

Sasuke smirked. Sakura stretched and rested on the ground. She took Sasuke's hand and entangled her fingers in his. Sasuke flinched and was tense at first, but then he slowly relaxed and stared at the pinkish grey sky.

"Why did you fight me?" Sakura asked. "You could have helped me then."

Sasuke scowled.

"…you challenged me. I'm not someone who can back down on a challenge. Also your pretending was irritating…really irritating."

"…you messed up. You didn't think anyone would come down and spot us?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura and scowled once again.

"I knew someone could catch us…" Sasuke began

"But, you just wanted to show off all your new strength and speed. You haven't changed a bit." Sakura finished.

"What's you next question?" Sasuke grimaced as Sakura let out a stream of giggles.

"What was that drink you gave me a couple nights ago? And why?"

"I had a feeling I knew who you really were, I wasn't going to say anything to anyone and I was going to confront you about it as soon as I was sure. Orochimaru beat me to it. He recognized the jutsu after he and Kabuto paid you a visit."

Sakura shivered as she recalled that sinister night. Her hand automatically touched her neck where Orochimaru had bit her.

"He told Kabuto to make a potion that would force you to tell us everything." Sasuke continued. "At first he was going to be the one to seduce you and force the answers out of you but…"

Sakura looked at him. Sasuke was staring at the family of trees.

"I volunteered," he admitted. "I don't know what made me do it but…I just did. The potion didn't work anyway."

"It almost did though." Sakura smiled. "I almost bit my tongue to keep from talking…and then I…"

A bright red blush formed on her pale cheeks as she recalled herself kissing Sasuke. Sakura stole another glance at his lips. Sasuke seemed to recollect the events that night as well.

"Anymore questions?" Sasuke asked.

"…just one more." Sakura whispered.

"What is it?"

"…can you kiss me again? Just one more time…please?"

"…no."

Sakura slightly flinched.

"…I've broken all bonds I had with Konoha. I don't want them to be restored." Sasuke sighed.

"A kiss will restore all your bonds?" Sakura whispered.

"…it may, I don't want to chance it."

Sakura held onto his hand more tightly. Sasuke looked down at her, his distant onyx eyes staring down at her sparkling emerald ones.

"Just one more time." Sakura whispered. "Then…I'll go home, I promise."

Sasuke continued to stare at her. He looked at their entangled hands. At that moment, he rolled on top of her and continued to stare at her while she gazed back at him.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke leaned closer to her.

"I love you."

The space between their lips closed.

* * *

Sakura jumped through the trees. Tears fell out her eyes and fell onto the branches she jumped on. She didn't want to leave him but, she couldn't stay. She just blurted it out. She and Sasuke knew that would be impossible for her to stay. She would never be able to stay in a place like that. She'll die. If the men wouldn't kill, she'd be the one to end the misery. Sasuke wouldn't want to protect her from the men either, that'll just drag his process down.

Sakura stopped on a branch. Her body shook in sadness. It was so hard letting him go. It was too hard. She wrapped her arms around the trunk of the tree and cried. She cried about Sasuke, her parting with him; his suffering. She cried about herself, her own suffering, loosing something she wanted to save for marriage. She cried her heart out. She didn't think this would be so painful. The mission did teach her something though; it taught how naïve she was. She learned her lesson though. Never would she volunteer for such a mission. Never would she allow herself to be sold to a bunch of dirty men. Sakura held onto the tree tighter and cried some more.

* * *

Sakura slowly woke up. Something wasn't right. Normally she would wake to birds chirping, crickets whistling and bugs flying around in the air; but it was silent. Sakura couldn't help but wonder if it was the silence that woke her up. Sakura sat up and rubbed her eyes. The sky was clear and blue. The sun shined down upon the ground. Sakura looked around and tried to get a chakra signature. She didn't pick any up. Still, she had a weird feeling.

She had traveled for three days. She wasn't exactly sure where she was but she could figure it out. Sakura stretched and jumped up into the tree. She started hopping from branch to branch when she suddenly picked up a charka signature, right beside her. Sakura reached for a kunai knife but someone slammed his fist on her cheek. Sakura cried out and crashed onto the ground.

"I found her!" '

"Take her down but don't kill her. He wants her back alive."

Sakura's eyes widened. Three sound ninja surrounded her. Their eyes were filled with lust and malice. A mask covered their mouths and they had kunai knives pointed at her.

"Hey girly, thought you can pull a crappy trick over us?"

"Did you think we were that stupid?"

"We found your kimono caught in a branch by the stream. Yeah, they all thought you drowned but Kabuto insisted that that was only a bluff."

"He was right."

"Alright, so we'll go easy on you if you cooperate and come with us silently."

Sakura swore and clenched her first. She slammed her fist on the ground. Rocks and debris shot toward the first sound ninja. He swore and jumped away. The other ninjas pulled out their kunai knives and rushed toward her. Sakura moved back and slammed both her fist on the ground. The ninjas jumped back and Sakura sprinted toward the closest one. She kicked at him but the ninja caught her leg. Sakura's eyes widened and so did the ninja's.

"Such pretty legs," he laughed maliciously as he ran his other hand over her calf bone, her knee and underneath her thigh.

Sakura gasped and jumped away. She quickly made a hand sign. Another ninja ran toward her and stabbed her back. There was a crack and a poof. It was a log.

"We can hear you!"

Sakura's eyes widened with fear as a sound ninja appeared in front of her. She blocked the kunai knife with her own. She kicked the ninja in his mid-section and ran. Sakura cried out in pain as a kunai knife swept past her shoulder, slicing in. Another swept passed her thigh and another on her side. Sakura jumped into a tree and jumped away as fast as she could. She quickly stopped and hid. The leaves covered her. Sakura took small and silent breaths.

She felt blood drip down her arm. Sakura covered her shoulder with one hand and her thigh with the other. Her heart was pounding. There was no way she could get out of this. Sakura looked at the ground below. A ninja was looking around for her. At that moment, the ninja stared at the ground. Sakura held her breath. Then, with a sudden movement, the ninja threw something in her direction. The kunai knife sliced her cheek and landed in a branch next to her. She looked at the kunai knife and saw the explosion tag attached to it. Her eyes widened as the explosion tag lit up her world. She jumped away but it was too late.

She was sent flying through the forest and slammed into another tree. Sakura coughed up blood as she fell onto the ground. Her body screamed in pain as she tried to move. Sakura struggled to look up ahead but she couldn't. Instead, she shook violently and her world went black.

**

* * *

****A/N:** Done!! Yay!! Only two more chapters and this is finished!! Oh sry for such a short chapter. It was supposed to be much longer but then I would leave on a major cliffhanger and I decided to give you guys a break. Ok so some of you are thinking _What does she call this?? This is a cliffhanger!!!_ Trust me, the one I had in mind is a lot worse. Beside you kind of know what happens. Sakura is brought back to the lair and SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER. **ObsidianSicke,** if you happen to be reading this, yes I stole that idea from you only because I found it hilarious 

Ok until next time. Hope you like it ;)


	9. Memories

A/N:…will you guys forgive me for taking so long to update?? Sry…school and college stuff have me so busy and it's like I hardly have time to work my own soon/hope to be novel T-T. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!!

* * *

They dragged her across the cold stone floor. Two ninja dragged her from the forest all the way back to Orochimaru's lair. She didn't try to fight back; there was no point in fighting back. It was over. Her legs felt lifeless. Her arms ached. Her head throbbed in pain.

Sakura slightly opened her eyes. She wasn't exactly sure where she was being taken but wherever it was, it wasn't good.

"Why don't you kill me now..." Sakura croaked.

The ninjas didn't respond. Instead, they tightened their grip on her arms and continued to drag her down the hall. Sakura involuntarily shivered. She was feeling cold once again. The cool dampness of the lair was already beginning to overwhelm her. Finally the ninjas' stopped in front of a door. They opened it and threw Sakura inside. They slammed the door shut and Sakura slowly rolled on her back and took deep breaths. They didn't throw her in a prison; the room was too big and bright. After a huge struggle, Sakura managed to sit up and look around. It took her a moment to realize it was the same room where Kabuto had interrogated her. Sakura backed away from the door and looked around for possible places to hide and possibly escape. It was a medium-sized room. There was a platform with thick ropes hanging off it. Also there were hanging chains all around the walls. All the ropes and chains had a tinge of crimson red.

Sakura jumped as the door flew opened. Kabuto stormed in the room while Sasuke nonchalantly followed. His expression was blank as usual, however, his eyes held a different emotion. It almost looked regretful.

"Well, well, look who decided to finally stop by." Kabuto smirked.

Sakura glared at him.

Kabuto pulled out a kunai knife and twirled it around his finger tips.

"Let's make this quick, alright?" Kabuto continued.

His face was much paler than usual. Underneath his bloodshot eyes were traces of purple bags that must have formed over the past couple of days. He didn't want to show it, but stress, fatigue and pressure was slowly eating away at him. She assumed Orochimaru must have given him a hard time. Kabuto glared at Sakura and stood up straight. Sasuke wouldn't look Sakura in the eye.

"Where are they?" Kabuto demanded.

"Who…" Sakura whispered.

Kabuto growled and threw the kunai knife at her. Sakura cried out in pain as the kunai knife plunged into her thigh. She took deep breaths and grabbed it.

"Attacking me is not a good idea." Kabuto spoke. "You won't last a second in a fight against me."

Kabuto pulled out another kunai knife. Sakura's eyes widened. Blood seeped out of her thigh and onto her cold fingers.

"The ANBU, where are the hidden?" Kabuto asked.

"There hidden in the forest, they're a lot closer to the lair than you-"

Sakura gasped sharply as another kunai knife hit her other thigh. She fell back, twitching in pain.

"We searched all around the forest!" Kabuto shouted. "We need the exact location of the ANBU…if there are any out there…"

Sakura's eyes widened. Kabuto slowly walked up to Sakura, his eyes were filled with pure hatred.

"So…where are they?" Kabuto asked again.

Sakura kept silent and looked away.

"Fine," Kabuto spoke. "If that's how you want it. Sasuke, you take care of her."

Sasuke glared at Kabuto but Kabuto ignored him. Instead he walked over to the wall, grabbed a chain and threw it at Sasuke. Sasuke caught it but didn't respond.

"Make her talk." Kabuto commanded.

"I don't take orders from pathetic-"

"Do it or deal with Orochimaru!"

"Do you really believe I'm supposed to feel threatened?"

Kabuto growled. He stormed over to Sakura. He grabbed a handful of her soft pink hair and threw her over to Sasuke. She crumbled at his feet, but stood still. She wanted to hide behind him, grab onto him, but she couldn't move. She took deep breaths and waited. Sasuke didn't move.

"…well, well, is the Uchiha actually scared to hit a girl?" Kabuto smirked.

Sasuke's face darkened.

"How _pathetic_!" Kabuto laughed. "And the men think you're so tough and strong. You're nothing but a wimp! A coward who just clings to-"

Kabuto laughed as Sasuke rushed toward him and held a kunai against his neck.

"Shut up, Kabuto," Sasuke grimaced. "I'm warning you."

"Hey, don't be mad because I speak the truth." Kabuto snickered. "I mean, I'm sure they're plenty of men who get cold feet when it comes to harming a precious flower. So soft and delicate, one touch could just tear it."

Kabuto shoved Sasuke away and snatched the chain away from him.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to do it since you're too…" Kabuto smirked as Sasuke glowered at him. "…since you can't."

Kabuto walked over to Sakura and kicked her. He forced her on her stomach and knelt down beside her. He grabbed her arms, folded them behind her back and tied the chain around them tightly.

"I'm not afraid to hit women." Sasuke scowled. "She's not going to talk, so there's no point in…"

"…no point for what?" Kabuto asked, staring at Sasuke suspiciously.

Sasuke stared back at Kabuto but didn't say anything.

"I thought so." Kabuto smirked.

He performed a couple hands signs and tap two fingers on Sakura's forehead. Sakura shivered. A tingling sensation ran over her. Her vision became blurry and hazy. Suddenly Sakura screamed as her body seemed to crumble from the inside out. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed. Sakura twitched violently. She rolled around trying to subdue the pain but it only intensified. She felt her mouth open against her will. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't Wait, that was all she could do, wait for it all to end. She heard voices mumble in the background. She couldn't breath, her body screamed for air. Finally, after what seemed hours of torture, she finally felt two fingers tap her forehead. Sakura gasped. She rolled on her side and went into a violent coughing fit, coughing up and spit and blood.

"Had enough?" Kabuto asked.

Sakura didn't respond. She rolled away from the mess she made and stole a quick glance at Sasuke. He looked indifferent but, his fists were clenched to the point where his knuckles were deathly pale.

"Where are they?" Kabuto whispered. "Just tell me, and it all be over."

Sakura closed her eyes. She whimpered as she felt his two fingers thump her forehead once again. The horrid feeling of her heart being her squeezed returned. Tears forced they're way out of her eyes. As she twitched, she managed to see Sasuke. He stared right back at her. She couldn't see his face clearly, but he moved, he moved toward her. He said something but Kabuto didn't move. Everything was hazy, she couldn't understand anything. Again, her mouth opened. She couldn't say anything. She tried and tried but she couldn't. Sakura rolled on her back and tried again.

"It was a bluff!!"

Two fingers roughly tapped her head. Sakura coughed violently again.

"What?" Kabuto roared.

Someone the grabbed back of her collar and forced her head back. Sakura gagged as she felt the kunai pressed against her skin.

"You heard me." Sasuke called. "I said it was a bluff."

Sakura looked at Sasuke in confusion. He didn't return her eye contact.

"You knew?" Kabuto yelled. "You knew all along and didn't tell us!"

"You never asked." Sasuke replied smirking.

Kabuto swore and pressed the kunai against Sakura's neck tightly.

"You shouldn't kill her though." Sasuke called right before Kabuto could slice her throat.

"And why not." Kabuto asked through clenched teeth.

"Because then we'll have all of Konoha and possible another village hunting us down. I doubt we have enough time to prepare for the attack, especially since they know where we are."

"What makes her so special? She's just a stupid kunoichi that went too far!"

"I'm the Hokage's apprentice." Sakura croaked. "…if you kill me, she'll tear this place down."

"You're not going to live." Kabuto growled.

"She's not going to die either." Sasuke interrupted.

"…what are you suggesting?"

"Memory loss."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"What?" Kabuto snapped.

"Erase her memory." Sasuke called. "It's a win win situation. She won't remember anything and we can relocate without having Konoha all over us."

"No!" Sakura groaned.

"It's not an option." Sasuke called.

Kabuto stared at Sasuke, then at Sakura. Finally, he let go of Sakura and pushed down on the ground.

"…have her ready by morning." Kabuto muttered. "If this happens again, don't expect anyone to live."

Sakura looked at Sasuke for a moment before darkness took over.

* * *

_Sakura, Sakura_

It sounded like a dream. Everything was peaceful, no dampness, no blood, just the full moon shining in the midnight sky.

_Sakura wake up._

His voice, it was so soft. She wanted to hear him whisper anything by her ear. She felt herself being shaken.

…_I'm not going to carry you, wake up!_

It was a weird dream. Everything seemed real, expect the sky. It was too perfect, too close. If she reached out, she could touch the moon. Everything else seemed to have a tint of reality.

"Sakura!"

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and saw Sasuke leaning over her. Sakura looked around and slowly sat up. She was back in the prison and there was no full moon.

"We have to go in fifteen minutes." Sasuke replied.

"…you're helping me escape again?" Sakura whispered.

"Don't be stupid. If I didn't come up with the memory loss crap, you would have been dead before I could figure out how I could get you out of here.

"I'm sorry."

"…it's not your fault. Beside, you're going back to Konoha…alive."

Sakura nodded before she looked at the door.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered. "Will you return to Konoha…one day."

"Don't come after me again." Sasuke scowled.

"Is that a yes?"

"I'm not promising anything."

"…I still don't want to leave you."

"Don't waste your feelings on me."

Sakura turned to Sasuke. He was facing away from her.

"There're other plenty of guys in Konoha. Give them all your love. I don't want it."

Sakura flinched but she crawled over to where Sasuke sat.

"I don't want to" Sakura whispered. "Even if I find a guy cuter, stronger, and…more loving… than you are, I won't care. I'll still love you."

She rested her head on the back of his neck.

"Sakura…"

"I don't want to leave you." She held onto his cloak.

"I don't want you to stay here." Sasuke responded.

He turned around and allowed Sakura to rest on his chest. They remained silent for a couple of minutes.

"We have to go." Sasuke whispered.

Sakura nodded before she reluctantly pulled away. Sasuke stared at her for a couple of seconds and took her chin.

"Last one." Sasuke scowled as he pressed her lips against her.

Sakura melted in his arms and kissed him back. Her lips burned from the bruises, but she ignored it and kissed Sasuke harder. She searched his body and finally found his hand. He pulled away as she entangled her fingers around his.

"…one more?" Sakura asked quietly. "…for good luck."

Sasuke smirked and gently pressed kissed her once more. They slightly swayed side to side. All the warmth he had seemed to transfer on her. It felt so good. Slowly he pulled away once again, but he allowed her to rest her forehead against his. Each of them exchanged and inhaled each other's breath.

"Will I forget this…as well?" Sakura whispered.

"Probably." Sasuke answered.

"…will you remember?"

"…maybe."

"Will you remind me when you return?"

"…hn."

Sakura smiled and squeezed his hand tighter.

"I'm ready."

Sasuke stood up and pulled Sakura up with him. He pulled his hand out of hers and opened the door.

* * *

"Sit." Kabuto commanded.

Sakura obediently sat in a chair. Kabuto made a sequence of hand signs and stood in front of her.

"If anything goes wrong, I'll kill you myself." Sasuke snapped.

"Hey, I don't think you're in any position to be making threats." Kabuto growled. "…have you figured out who is going to take her back?"

"Not yet."

Kabuto placed his fingers on Sakura's temple.

"Ready?" Kabuto asked.

Before Sakura could say no, her head felt like it was going to explode. Sakura cried out and grabbed his wrist.

_Kabuto made a sequence of hand signs._

_Sasuke smirked and gently pressed kissed her once more._

"_It was a bluff!!" _

_She was sent flying through the forest and slammed into another tree._

_She stopped directly in front of him and stared at the ground._

"_Sakura, let's go." _

_Kabuto swore and pressed the kunai against her neck even harder._

_Sakura waited for him to close the remaining space between them but something seemed to stop him._

"_She isn't a spy, she's just a girl that wanted to see me again."_

_She was beginning to feel flustered as nervous._

_His face was calm and so peaceful._

"_You didn't try to poison me did you?" _

"_I'm sorry Uchiha-san…I'm not this "Sakura." I wish I could be her, but I'm not. I'm Sayuri and I-"_

_She was sick of crying but it seemed like her crying would never cease._

_Her kimono was falling off her shoulders but she was too petrified to try and fix it._

"_You're a whore! I don't know why you deny it nor do I care, but that's what you are." _

_The plan was to drop her outside of his room and lock her out._

_She continued laughing when the soft unwanted blush formed on his cheeks._

"_There are 50 other guys in this place, why me!"_

_Sakura nodded and pulled all her long blue hair to the side of her shoulder._

_Kabuto greedily licked all her fingers and bit down on her index._

"_Get off of me! You're so annoying!"_

"_M-my name is Sayuri Ahihcu."_

_Sasuke _

More scenes and pictures ran through her head, faster. She heard a loud click and everything turned into a bright blur into blackness.

* * *

A/N: Yeah!! Only one more chapter!! Again, sry for taking so long to update!! I'll make it up to you…some how. Maybe I'll right a oneshot or something. Well, I hope you enjoyed it!! Let me know what you think!!

Oh and please don't kill me for erasing her memory.

Ps: I really wanted to end the last chapter at "It was a bluff."

But I voted against it -

Thanks for reading!!


	10. Homecomming

A/N: Hey!! It's Aqua's birthday!! (3/11) and my present to you is updating the final chapter of "Sacrifice" I really hope you guys like it!!

Enjoy!!

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. White light bounced around her eyes and flooded the entire room. Sakura let a small groan and held her head. She shut her eyes tightly and rubbed them. Again she opened them and she could see a bit more clearly. 

"…what…?" Sakura looked around.

The rays from the sunlight shined on the sheets of her bed. The blue tiles gleamed. Sakura took a deep breath and looked outside the window. She was still in Konoha.

"…I don't-"

"Oh, you're finally awake."

Sakura turned around only to find Tsunade smiling at her. Sakura pulled off the covers and started to get out of the bed when a sharp pain sprang across her back and torso. It was then when she noticed all the badages covering her body.

"Tsunade!" Sakura gasped. "What happened?"

"…so you don't remember."

"Remember, remember what?"

"…what's the-"

"The mission! I can't be injured! I have to go on the mission!"

Tsunade closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She pulled up a chair and sat beside Sakura. Sakura swallowed and stared at Tsunade in concern.

"Sakura…"

"…what happened?" Sakura choked.

"…you already went on the mission."

Sakura's eyes widened. She looked around and then down at her body.

"I don't understand…" Sakura cried. "Why don't I remember anything? I couldn't have gone! I would have-"

"We found you at the gates of Konoha yesterday…your jutsu wore off or was exposed. Sakura…you're very fortunate-"

"I have to go back."

"No!"

Tsunade spoke with such firmness that Sakura flinched and stared at Tsunade.

"Once the enemy finds a spy…in their own lair, they kill them. Sakura, it's a miracle that you came back alive!"

Sakura shook her head and stared at her hands.

"No…I need to go back. Please, send me back Tsunade-sama!" Sakura cried once again.

"I said no! Besides, they probably moved out by now. Even if another opportunity such as this arrives, I won't send you on the mission, alone at least."

Sakura continued to stare at her hands; they too were covered in bandages.

"So…what now?" Sakura whispered.

"…once your admitted from the hospital, you are to go to the ANBU and they'll see if they can use the Time Reversal Techinique,

"The Time Reversal Techinque?"

"It's when the ANBU use reverse hypnosis, allowing you to remember details that you normally wouldn't."

"I see…" Sakura whispered.

"…well, I'll let you get some rest now." Tsunade called as she stood up.

"…thanks…"

Tsunade nodded and left the room. Sakura stared out the window in emptiness. The sky was clear and blue. The villages laughed and strolled along the busy streets. It was too happy for her. She turned away from the window and stared at her hands. Sakura slightly smiled as she slowly hugged herself.

"Sasuke-kun…"

* * *

"Sakura Haruno?" 

Sakura looked up at the ANBU member and nodded. She followed him down the cooridoor and into a dark and secluded room.

"I assume Tsunade told you about the Time Reversal Techinque, correct?" the ANBU replied.

"Hai…" Sakura whispered.

"Then, let's begin."

Sakura at down in the chair and looked around. It was then when she noticed three other ANBUs in the room. The first ANBU member made a series of hands sign

"Jigyaku no Jutsu!"

He firmly tapped Sakura's forehead and she fell limb.

_Her head slightly rolled side to side _

"_Where were you exactly two weeks ago during the eighteenth hour?" the ANBU asked. _

"…_I was with Ino. I just came from working at the hospital and I decided to pay Ino a visit. We talked about-"_

"_Okay…where were you eight days ago, during the evening?"_

"…_I was outside Tsunade-sama's office, I heard her talking about Orochimaru's hideout and how she needed a spy. I walked in and volunteered."_

"…_what about four days ago? What were you doing during the afternoon?"_

"_I was at the hospital. I was looking forward to the mission and I wanted to talk to Tsunande-sama as soon as possible."_

"…_and yesterday…"_

"_I went spoke to Tsunade-sama once more. She gave me a vile that contained could transform me into someone completely different. I went home after that to prepare myself for the mission."_

"…_do remember anything about the mission? Anything at all." _

"_I never went on the mission…I woke up in the hospital after I fell asleep last night."_

Sakura walked around the Konoha. Apparently, she had been gone for five ½ weeks. Had she been gone any later, Tsunade would have sent the ANBU after her. She was forced to stay in the hospital for over a week. They ran all sorts of test on her and attempted to jog her memory. 

Sakura felt so lost and forlorn. The sun had begun to set, but she wasn't ready to go home yet. She walked around the village and looked around. The villages welcomed her back and gave her cheerful smiles. Sakura would merely nod before she would face the ground.

What went wrong? Wasn't everything perfect? Sakura took a deep breath, just wishing she had a least an idea about what happened. She stopped by a bench and sat down. She closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could. She had to remember, she had to recall _something_. Nothing, Sakura slightly gasped as she felt a sharp pain shot on her temples.

She slowly raised her head up and stared at the night blue sky. It was slightly cold. Sakura rubbed her arms and stood up. She looked around before she chuckled to herself.

"…I didn't even notice," she whispered as she knelt beside the bench. "This is the same bench Sasuke-kun put me on."

Sakura ran her hand along the bench before she stood up and rested on it. She shifted around until she was in the same position Sasuke laid her in. Again she looked up into the sky. A bright yellow full moon glowed in the midnight sky. There were no clouds and leaves blew around the sky.

"_I love you! I love you so much!" _

"…_you're so annoying…" _

"_If you run away…I'll scream as loud as I can-"_

"_Sakura… …thank you." _

Sakura smiled to herself as her eyes watered up.

"Hey," she whispered. "Did I say you're welcome? Did I yell at you for leaving me here all alone? You left a girl knocked out on a hard bench…you couldn't even drop me off home. So…did I mention that?"

She tried to remember again, but nothing happened except for another sharp pain in her head. Tears forced their way out of her eyes and rolled down her aching temples. She wrapped her arms around herself and finally allowed the tears to fall.

* * *

_He was so close to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer to him. Sakura gazed at his beautiful face. _

"_We're almost there," he mumbled. "We should arrive there by tomorrow…" _

_Her head merely rolled on the tree trunk. He had a black cloak and had the hood on his head. The hood seemed to bring out just how stunning he was. She stared at him and waited for his next move. He stared at her for a couple minutes before he let out an exasperated sigh._

"_Don't stare at me like that," he scowled as he closed her eyes. "I have to take you back, you can't stay with me." _

_She opened her eyes and continued to stare at him. _

"…_do you even know what's going on?" _

_There wasn't a response. Again, he stared at her for a couple of seconds before he sighed again. This time he reached out and gently ran his fingers along her face. _

"…_I wish you hadn't come," he mumbled. "I wanted to break all bonds I had with Konoha…but…" _

_His face remained stoic, but his eyes softened. "…darn it…!" _

_Her eyes widened a bit, but it she still didn't move. He took a deep breath and pulled away from her. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. After making a couple of hand signs, he found a sturdy and point stick and lit the tip of it on fire. He flattened the paper and wrote on it. He looked at her and waited for a response. Nothing happened. He smirked and continued to write on the paper. Once he was done, he rolled it up and stuffed it in her hand. She looked at him then at the ground. _

"_Don't loose it." he whispered as he picked her up and laid her on his back. _

_Her hand tightened around the crumbled paper and he took off. She held on tightly to his neck and stared at the ground below them. _

"…_Sasuke-kun…"_

"…Sasuke…"

Sakura eyes flew open. She sat up and looked around. She was in her bedroom and taking deep breaths. That dream, did it really happen? Was she getting her memory back, slowly but, surely? Sakura jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. She took a shower got dressed and fixed her hair. After eating a healthy breakfast and saying bye to her parents Sakura headed toward the Hokage tower. She was going to train harder, become even stronger, and this time, she would bring him back, even if she had to break all both his arms and legs. Sakura smiled to herself; Naruto had told him that, and next time she'd say it too. Of course, she probably wouldn't have the heart to but it push comes to shove…

Sakura soon found herself running, sprinting to her sensei. This new feeling, a feeling of intense excitement, it felt great. Her heart pounding wildly as her blood pumped faster and faster until she reached the Hokage tower at last. Sakura dashed up the stairs and took a deep breath; before she could knock, Tsunande called her in.

"Sakura, what can I do for you." Tsunade smiled.

"Sensei, I'd like to begin training much earlier today, if you have the time." Sakura announced as she bowed. "And I'd like an intense training session."

"Really, and what made you so eager to train all of a sudden. You've never been this…demanding before."

Sakura clenched her fist as bit her lip before she looked up at Tsunade.

"…I need to become much stronger." Sakura replied. "I want to bring him back, and make her he stays."

"I see," Tsunade smiled. "Alright, Sakura Haruno, you know where we usually meet, I'll see you in a few."

Sakura eyes widened and she smiled.

"Thank you!" Sakura called. "Thank you so much.

She bowed again and headed toward the door.

"Oh, Tsunade-sama…" Sakura turned around and faced her sensei. "…was there a piece a paper in my hand? Was I holding anything…when I was brought here?"

No one said a word. Sakura looked around and waited for an answer.

"Not that I know of." Tsunade answered.

"Oh…ok! See you soon."

Sakura exited the room and headed over to the field where she and Tsunade usually train. How silly of her though, of course she wouldn't have that paper. She was barely even conscious. Sakura smiled to herself. It must have fallen somewhere in the woods. When she'll see him again, she'll ask what he wrote. The wind blew and her bright pink hair flowed all around her face. Sakura stared at the sky and leaned back on the post, the same post Sasuke sat when Team 7 first trained with Kakashi. She closed her eyes once more and imagined him walking back to Konoha. A little injured, but he wouldn't show it. She smiled and entangled one finger in her hair.

"Sasuke-kun, I'll never forget about you." Sakura whispered "I'll always be waiting, and when you do come back, I'll be the first to say… 'welcome home!'"

* * *

"So…you're not going to show her the letter?" Shizune asked. 

Tsunade took a deep breath and rubbed her temples.

"If she sees this, nothing will stop her from running away." Tsunade whispered. "…he left a trail for her."

"Why didn't we persure the trail then?"

"I found the note yesterday. Sasuke returned her here almost a week ago. He's gone by now. He's not stupid. He might have waited for her at first but then realized what could happen if someone else, like me, got the note."

"I see"

Tsunade stood up and stretched.

"…I feel bad for keeping this from her, but the last thing we need to two missing genin, especially my apprentice. She has potential and…I don't want her suffer like she did ever again."

Shizune gave Tsunade a small smile before she peeked over at her desk.

"Shizune!"

"Hai!"

"I'm going to train Sakura. I'll see you later on this evening."

"Hai!"

Tsunade smiled and she left. Shizune sighed and picked up the note.

"I'm sorry, Sakura," Shizune whispered as she read it. "But, we're just looking out for you."

* * *

**Sakura **

**Don't follow me, I mean it. If you** come after me, I'll break my promise and forget everything between. Don't do something so stupid again.

**I know how you feel about me, but I can't return your love, at least right now. Killing him comes first. **

_Listen you can_

_I want to_

**Follow the marked trees**

**­­­****Sasuke**

* * *

A/N: 

_Listen you can_

_I want to_ (it's supposed to be crossed out, but it doesn't show up on FF).

All done!! I hope you guys enjoyed it!! Aw, I was hoping to post this on my birthday, but it was late, I was tired and I had to wake up a 4:00 in the morning (vacation YAY!!). Anyway, I just wanted to thank you guys for your encouragement and your support. If it wasn't for your reviews and all, I wouldn't have written this. Thanks so much. Also, this will be the last long FF for a while, if not ever. Unfortunately, I no longer have enough time to write 100 pg. fics like this one. However, I would like to write oneshots when I get a chance :). Anyway, I may update "Ambitions Fulfilled" one more time, but it's highly unlikely I'll finish it. I don't mean to sound greedy, but I'd like a little more motivation to continue that one.

So, once again, thanks for everything!!

Aqua


	11. Author's Note

…yeah…uh, the plan was to end the story at chpt 10. As said before, I don't have the time to write 100 pgs "short" stories. However, if you _really_ want me to make a sequel…fine…

But…I can't guarantee fast updates…and…to save time, I might tie in "Revenge vs. Love" and "Ambitions Fulfilled." Of course I'll change, delete and add things but, I was thinking about it earlier today and I think it sounds interesting. So…the sequel will be called… "Memories on the Moonlight"

Coming soon!!

(How soon? No clue…jk, jk, as soon, maybe after I type a chapter or two for my own novel (smiles ) )


End file.
